


Teaching Feelings

by Theri



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Different Endings, Erika actually ended up being a good character, F/M, I just hate writing reader insert POV, I know this sounds like that one dirty game, OC is meant to be reader insert, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri
Summary: Erika Haruta has been a pawn her entire life. From the moment her parents discovered her talent with painting, she's been their meal ticket. After having an unfortunate encounter with a demon and somehow living to tell the tale, she begins painting demons, claiming they're real. Before she's sent away, a mysterious man approaches her, offering her a job.She takes it.





	1. A Dumb Smart Person

Erika sighed, feeling her head begin to throb. Across the table, Chief Hotsuin sat, his silver hair catching the harsh rays of the fluorescent light. It had been like this for two days now. Since the arrival of those high school students, Erika had been coaching her boss on social cues. Then again, she didn’t _have_ _to_ , per say. The 16-year-old had quickly volunteered, not understanding how complicated it was going to be.

With a telltale grunt, the Chief of JP’s crossed and uncrossed his feet before looking back at her. “This clearly isn’t working. We don’t have a lot of time here, Haruta.”

“It’s not my fault you’re completely hopeless at this,” she shot back before sighing. The anger had left as soon as it had arrived, leaving her exhausted and spent. No matter which approach she took, her words simply wouldn’t go through to him.  _ Though I guess my words never really have reached him entirely, have they?  _

Resting her head in her hand, Erika took a moment to collect her thoughts. “Okay, let’s go over the basics. When you meet someone, you shake their hand. Let’s try that.”

“I know how to shake somebody’s hand,” Yamato replied back irritably.

“Hush, just do it,” the summoner snapped, tired of his attitude. No matter how much she cared for Yamato, he still had his moments when she wanted nothing more than to slap him.

Sticking her hand out awkwardly, she waited a few moments before the man awkwardly shook it. The girl was fully aware Yamato knew how to shake someone’s hand; she just wanted to mess with him. “Good,” she said finally. “That’s a start. Now let’s get started on body language.”

“Body language?”

She nodded her head. “Yep, that’s right.” Erika cast her gaze to the wall absentmindedly as she thought about what to say next. “Humans convey feelings not only through words, but through touch as well. Depending on how someone touches you, it means different things.”

Yamato raised an eyebrow at Erika, faintly interested in what she was saying. Smirking slightly, he knit his fingers together and rested his head in them, his elbows propped against the table surface. Watching him, she felt a sudden jump in her stomach. Her cheeks flushed a faint red, and she had to avert her gaze. “Show me an example,” he said.

> **Show him how to convey sympathy.** (Flip to chapter two.)

> **Show him how to convey dominance.** (Keep reading.)

“Well…,” Erika began, rising up out of her chair and approaching the man. “When you want to appear as if you’re in control of someone or a situation, there are a few ways to show that.”

He tilted his head to look up at her. “Go on.”

The summoner swallowed. “Stand up against the wall.”

With an audible, unpleasant squeak, the chair was pushed back and Hotsuin was against the smooth surface.  _ This room is awfully cramped, _ she noted. It was hardly more than a broom closet, as Yamato didn’t want to be disturbed during their lessons. Not to mention it was closed off from almost every room in the building besides the Chief’s sleeping quarters. Pushing those pointless thoughts away, Erika pressed her right hand to the wall and leaned in.

With each inch she got her face closer to his, the girl’s pulse shot up until she could feel it thrumming in her chest. “This is how you intimidate someone. You pin them against the wall and lean in close.” For a few moments, her gaze met his, and she forgot the words hanging on her tongue. How were his eyes so bleak, yet so alluring at the same time? If he conveyed emotion with them more, he’d somehow look even handsomer.

“...Haruta?”

“...Haruta.”

“Huh?” A flush lit Erika’s face as she just realized she’d been staring into Chief Hotsuin’s eyes for the better part of thirty seconds. “Sorry, I just got lost in thought,” she muttered, jerking her face away so he wouldn’t see the crimson climbing her cheeks. When she looked back, he was smirking. “Wh-what’s that for?!” she shouted, beginning to get angry.

“You didn’t look threatening in the slightest. In fact, it was more comedic than intimidating.”

“That’s because you’re five inches taller than me,” she muttered, grinding her teeth together with stress. The girl sat back down at the table and fidgeted. When he joined her, Erika allowed herself a small grin. A bored Yamato was a Yamato she was used to, and that would be easy enough to deal with. When Chief Hotsuin acted different, that threw her off her guard. And if Erika was thrown off her guard, she might say something she couldn’t take back. Her place in JP’s was a valuable one, and she didn’t want to lose it for anything.

“Something on your mind?”

She looked up abruptly in shock, realizing it was Chief Hotsuin who had asked that. “See? You’re getting better,” she said, a genuine smile starting to spread across her face. “I’ve never heard you ask someone how they felt before.”

“Hmph. I wasn’t just going to wait all day while you sat there.”

Ignoring him, Erika sighed as she turned her head towards the door. “I think we’ve made good progress today. If you’ll excuse me, I have some errands to run. And if I’m not mistaken, you have some business with that Kuze boy and Osaka.”

Feeling his eyes burning two holes into her back, Erika opened the door and stepped back into fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise, marking day two of the nightmare. Pushing back the anxiety in her stomach, she took a deep breath and looked out the window at the Tokyo skyline.  _ Five more days until doomsday, _ she thought before exiting his room.

 

**To continue the story, skip to chapter three.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a choose-your-own-adventure style story, but it mostly just splits for a chapter before rejoining again. I didn't do anything too hardcore, since this is the first time I've written something like this.
> 
> In the beginning, this was mostly just intended to be self-indulgent fluff. Then I actually got really into it, and it got outta hand. Explicit for one vague sex scene (if you pick the right choices), and then is just mature for violence reasons. Erika has a lot of character growth for someone I made to just be a reader insert OC. But oh well, I rather like it. I was bummed to find there wasn't a lot of Yamato Hotsuin works that didn't pair him with either Daichi or Hibiki, so I decided to write one myself, since I was just that thirsty (I'm sorry).
> 
> But by all means, I hope you enjoy this. I already finished it, so I'll be posting updates regularly and quickly. Thank you for reading.


	2. Sympathy

“Er, this is how you show sympathy,” she began, awkwardly grasping onto his arm. Every moment she kept her hand in place, the mood grew thicker. After thirty or so seconds, she withdrew her hand awkwardly and looked down at her lap. “When you want to console someone, you rest your hand on their arm….”

“Why would I need to do that?” Yamato sighed before looking away in disinterest.

Erika paused as the question was processed in her mind. “I don’t know. You might find it to your advantage. Remember, there are a ton of new people now. New people that aren’t adjusted to this kind of life.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Chief Hotsuin replied. “This is the end of the world as we know it. I have no time to babysit.” His lavender gaze suddenly found hers, and Erika froze from its intensity. “If they aren’t strong enough to keep on fighting even when they just want to cry and give up, then they’re completely useless to me.”

“So everyone here is just a pawn to you.” It wasn’t a question. Erika had known such a thing since she had joined three years ago.

“Of course. Does that bother you?”

She looked down for a few moments before replying, “No.” The world had long ago given up on her. Even if she was just a pawn to Yamato, it mattered not in the end. Being by his side gave her a genuine happiness that Erika hadn’t really known before. She didn’t understand how or why, but her heart didn’t lie. Since the day they had first met, he had piqued some sort of interest in her. As the time stretched on, that interest had bloomed into something more, to the point where the summoner didn’t want to leave his side.

Getting to her feet, she shook her head. “Why did you take me in again?”

“Why are you bothering me with this now?”

“I just want to know,” she pressed. Normally, Erika would’ve just dropped it had Yamato said it was annoying, but this time she needed to know. She needed to be reminded again why someone like Yamato Hotsuin looked at her.

The silver-haired man turned his intense gaze towards the wall, staring at nothing in particular as he recalled the past. After a few moments, he turned back to look at her. “Your work was featured in a gallery three years ago. It was there that I became aware that someone else had great potential. After all, most people wouldn’t have survived an encounter with a demon--much less a mid-level one.”

At the recollection of the memory, a small smile turned her lips up. “I remember everyone called me a liar when I said the monster in the painting was real. When I collapsed into tears, my parents wanted to send me to a professional.” She chuckled a little. “If you hadn’t come along and offered your assistance, I don’t know where I would’ve been today.”

“With your potential, it wouldn’t have been too far a stretch to say you would’ve gotten the demon summoning app like the others. The stronger your resolve, the better the demons you summon, after all.”

_ My resolve, huh? It’s been so long, yet I’m still not sure what’s behind it. What’s motivating me to keep being by Yamato’s side, besides the fact that he saved me and I care for him. _ She could sense there was another reason, yet it remained hidden away inside of her too deep to find.

Ignoring the nagging, intrusive notion of grabbing her boss’s hands, Erika twisted the handle of the closet door. The broom closet they had been using for their lessons was cramped, and a blast of fresh air cooled her forehead as she took in a deep breath. “I think we should call it a day,” she said. The sun was beginning to rise over the Tokyo skyline, casting shades of orange across the dark horizon. “You have business with Kuze and Osaka, so I’d best get started on my errands.” 

 

**To continue the story, go to the next chapter.**


	3. An Anguished History

“Lorelei, back up the Chief.”

Then again, Erika’s assistance wasn’t really needed. With Yamato’s overflowing power, Cerberus was more than enough to beat a small fry like Phecda. Sending a blast of psy power back at the Septentrion, the fight was over before it had really begun.

She squinted against the falling rubble, careful not to get dust in her eyes. Chief Hotsuin merely stood beside her, looking down on all of them silently. His steely gaze held the same kind of arrogance as always--an arrogance that showed he cared not for anyone but himself. But was he really to be blamed? The world was ending. Measures had to be taken to ensure humanity survived. Even if Yamato alone was the one to survive, everyone else would be saved in time. Just in a world different from the one before.

Jumping down beside him, Erika stared at the others from the landing. “That’s not something a human can do,” a greasy-haired man spat. “That monster!”

Stepping forward, she stared at him icily. “If you have any words to share with Chief Hotsuin, feel free to direct them in his direction. I don’t take kindly to those who spit insults behind one’s back.”

She fell silent as the Chief rested his hand on her shoulder. At least he had learned something from their earlier lessons.

“You…,” the curly-haired high schooler from before began. If she recalled correctly, his name was Hibiki Kuze. “If you have that kind of power, you should’ve been able to fight all alone! So why? Why did everyone die by your orders?!”

“How foolish,” he replied simply. “It’s necessary in order to face Judgment Day.”

“ _ Why  _ is it necessary?!” Kuze demanded, his face tight with outrage as he clenched his fists. “I don’t know what you’re thinking!”

“After tomorrow, defeating the Septentrion will require pawns to act on my accord.” 

Even though she had known that for a long time, it still felt strange hearing it come from his mouth. Not even Yamato could simply dispose of the intruders without assistance.

Instead of seeing the point, however, the blue-eyed boy seemed to get stuck on Yamato’s choice of wording. “‘Pawns?’” he echoed.

“Hibiki Kuze. You have become an exceptional pawn. You and Haruta both.”

Hibiki only bristled. “How dare you call people ‘pawns’?!” He briefly turned his gaze to Erika. “How can you just sit there and listen to call you that?!” the boy demanded.

She merely averted her gaze. “I have Sir Yamato’s acknowledgment, and that’s all I need.”

“Where’s the emotion in that?!” he yelled back in shock and anger.

“Emotions are meaningless to pawns,” Yamato interrupted, his eyes moving back down to Hibiki coldly. “You will return to my side and follow my orders.”

“Can that save people? Can it save the world?!”

“Yes.” It was a simple answer, as deserved by a simple question. JP’s’s goal the entire time has been to save the world, even if it was a questionable outcome. Kuze was asking the wrong questions if he hoped to get anywhere.

“Hibiki!” the disrespectful man from before shouted. “Pay no attention to what that man says!”

“The former detective, eh?” Yamato fixed the detective with a cocky look.

“Yamato Hotsuin. I cannot allow a world, a future where the weak are simply expunged!”

Erika almost snorted. How amusing. And how wrong of him.

“The egalitarianism of which you speak is but a pipe dream,” the Chief replied. “If you can lick one another’s wounds and survive, do so. But the invaders will grant no mercy. No one will survive that.”

“You all seemed to function just fine without Chief Hotsuin here to stop Phecda,” Erika added sarcastically. At that remark, the detective fell silent for just a moment.

But that moment was short-lived, as he had a bigger temper than most. “So if  _ you  _ survive past Judgment Day, just what do you intend? I already know that with the world in chaos, you plan to become its ruler!”

At that revelation, most of the people seemed to be shocked. She merely rolled her eyes. At first, Erika had been uneasy at the thought of Yamato Hotsuin ruling the world. But over time, she realized that he was a wise man at heart, and knew what was best in the end.

“He who is blessed with strength should become the guide,” Yamato replied simply. “That is all.”

“Everyone who supports JP’s, this is what the Hotsuin Family has prepared for since antiquity! Curse your blood-stained family!”

“So?” Erika drawled.

The detective’s gaze shot up to her. “Don’t you care?!”

“The Chief will lead us to a better world. I see no issue with that. I find more of a problem with your blatant disrespect.” She lifted her JP’s regulation phone, the power swelling beneath her fingertips. All it would take was one command for Lorelei to attack. “Shall I take them out?” she murmured, so that only Hotsuin could hear her.

“You would challenge me?” Yamato said simply, ignoring what she said. “You pissant. I won’t be easy on you.” He met her gaze for a moment, giving her the go-ahead.

“Lorelei, attack,” she said simply, leaning against the railing as she watched her demon fly towards the other summoners. A blinding flash appeared, summoning Byakko. The massive black and white tiger roared, lightning crackling around its fur. The two demons met momentarily, both striking out to attack. Lorelei launched a small close-range blast at Byakko, and the other demon slashed at her with its claws. The two demons separated, going back to their masters.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yamato asked boredly, as if Hibiki’s behavior were hardly more than a mild nuisance.

“Please stop,” Hibiki replied calmly. A sudden pang of anxiety coursed through Erika as she noticed his Byakko hadn’t seemed to have taken any damage, while Lorelai had a nasty gash. She’d been a summoner for three years, while he had only been one for about three days.

“Why?” Yamato’s voice was smooth.

“If you’re saying you’re going to hurt people, then I will stop you. I don’t understand the person you are!”

“It’s not necessary that you understand.” The two stared at each other intensely. Though Yamato looked at ease, Erika could see that he was ready to strike at any moment.

“Things have gotten rather sad, haven’t they?”

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Erika jerked her head over to look at a white-haired boy sitting on a pile of rubble. Were those…feathers on his eyelids?

“I never thought fellow Shining Ones would duel it out,” the strange man continued, not looking even slightly unnerved at the powerful demons mere yards away from him.

“Bastard,” Yamato replied before Erika looked at him in surprise. It was the first time she’d ever seen him look more than bored or vaguely interested.  

“This is the first time all three of us have met.”

“You’re…,” Hibiki began.

“Alcor,” the strange man finished. “Hibiki. Yamato came here because he saw your dead face clip.”

_ A dead face clip, huh? _ She had been curious why he had suddenly decided to transport to Nagoya, especially when the Kuze boy had been missing since yesterday. A dead face clip made perfect sense. Though with someone as powerful as Yamato, was Hibiki really that vital to his plans?

“Hmph. Blabbermouth,” Chief Hotsuin said, his eyes staring down icily, not giving any emotion away. If anything, Alcor seemed even more amused at the silver-haired man’s reply.

“Who’s that guy in the stripes?!” some red-haired girl complained.

“It seems he’s not from JP’s,” the former detective replied.

“Yamato’s cell phone…,” Hibiki stared in confusion vacantly, “...got a dead face clip of me?”

“Yes.” Alcor said nothing more, just continuing to sit there.

“Going forward, the fight against the Septentrion will intensify. You are a weapon. Nothing more.” Drawing his phone up, Yamato withdrew Cerberus. Inwardly, Erika let out a small sigh of relief. While she was happy to fight for her boss, she didn’t necessarily enjoy the fighting itself.

Byakko was also drawn back, and it seemed the duel was at a close. “Did you think you could stop me?” Yamato asked. “Foolish.”

At that remark, Alcor chuckled. “Yamato, you’re so obstinate.”

“I don’t follow you.” If Chief Hotsuin’s voice could’ve gotten any colder, it would’ve frozen water. Already, she could tell there was history between them. An unpleasant one that bothered even one as stalwart as Yamato.

“Good thing, huh, Yamato?”

“What are you trying to say?” She could almost feel the animosity flowing out of him. The hair on her arms stood up, and she had to suppress a shiver. 

“If you hadn’t made it in time, Hibiki would be dead. If nothing is done, the dead face clip is sure to come true.”

“Well then, good for you,” Erika interjected angrily. She just wanted to have this whole thing done with so she could go back to the Tokyo branch. “We’ve accomplished what we’ve come here to do--” She fell silent as Yamato raised his hand in front of her.

The silver-haired man looked back at Alcor, his nose wrinkling up with scorn. “‘Sure to’? Drivel. The notion of set fate is ridiculous. Cause and effect can be bent through strength.”

“I see you haven’t changed.” Alcor looked away as Erika bristled.  _ Haven’t changed? How did they know each other? _

“Strength?” Hibiki asked, looking completely lost in the situation.

“What do  _ you _ think?” Alcor asked, looking straight at the black-haired youth. “What will you do? It’s an important decision. Will you stay here? Or will you go with Yamato?”

_ He’d better come with us, considering all the work he put Chief Hotsuin through in coming to rescue him, _ Erika thought, but dared not speak aloud. The whole atmosphere was tense, and the last thing she wanted was to break the bubble.

Finally, Hibiki was the first to break the silence. “I…. I want to use this power for good.”

“Hibiki! If you go back, they’ll just use you again!” the detective shouted.

“Ronaldo Kuriki, of the resistance that would oppose Yamato,” Alcor interrupted calmly. “Is that right? Right now, the decision lies with him.” His tone grew almost ominous, as if just under the surface of the words, there dwelled a threat. “Would you mind please being quiet?”

Even Erika felt unnerved by the man in the striped shirt. To Kuriki’s credit, he didn’t seem to be afraid of Alcor. “You seem to know what’s going on, too,” he said defensively. “Can’t you fill me in?” He broke off abruptly with a panicked shout as flames erupted around him. Even from the other side of the room, Erika could feel the sweltering heat.

A demon appeared behind Alcor, holding a lit torch. “You were told not to interfere, human,” it said in an abnormally shrill voice.

“It spoke!” a man in a hip outfit exclaimed from his position on a railing up above. Indeed, not only did it speak, but the man called Alcor didn’t seem to have a cell phone either. Erika gripped the railing tightly until her knuckles turned white. Just who was this white-haired man?

“This is the demon that serves you?” Kuriki demanded, the flames still swirling around him. Hopefully if he kept that behavior up, Alcor would just spare Erika the trouble and get rid of the detective himself.

“Bifrons, you mustn’t make any moves now,” Alcor ordered calmly, ignoring what Kuriki said.

“Now? What do you mean?” Kuriki’s glare was still intense, even though the flames must’ve been making his eyes water.

Alcor smiled slightly, as if he held an entire treasure trove of secrets that nobody could obtain but himself. “You’ll see soon,” he offered cryptically.

“Alcor,” the demon named Bifrons whined, “why do you side with the humans? I couldn’t care what happens to the puny creatures.”

“Demon!” the red-haired girl from earlier shouted before angrily pointing a finger at it. “You all totally gutted Nagoya, didn’t you?!”

“You got the wrong idea, girl,” Bifrons replied, lighting a wisp of flame at the tip of its finger. Despite herself, Erika’s stomach dropped with dread. As the demon sent a vicious blast of fire towards them, the taller boy standing next to the red-haired girl shoved her out of the way. The moment the blast hit the ground, it erupted into a tall column of flame.

While they argued, Erika analyzed the situation in her head. The only ones who could fight were Yamato and Hibiki. While she was sure Yamato could get rid of any threats effectively, the lack of information on Alcor made her nervous.

“No, Bifrons,” Alcor scolded lightly at the demon for getting angry at the humans. “I’ve said it twice now.”

“I-I’m just kidding,” Bifrons replied. Was it afraid of him? 

“Are you a demon?” Hibiki asked finally.

“I see. That’s what you think? I get it.” He paused, tilting his head up slightly to look at them all. “I am Alcor. The Anguished One. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Anguished One?” Hibiki echoed back.

“Who am I?” Alcor played with his hair, seemingly just as confused as the blue-eyed boy. “Even  _ I’d _ like to know that. At the very least, I don’t intend to be your enemy.”

Erika didn’t believe him at all. This Alcor character had appeared out of nowhere, controlling a demon with no cell phone. Not to mention the strange feathering on his eyelids unnerved her.

Hibiki seemed to agree as well. “Don’t skirt the issue,” he warned, stepping forward.

At his forcefulness, Alcor seemed shocked for a moment before recollecting himself. “I wasn’t trying to,” he replied. “I have yet to prepare an answer that will satisfy you.”

Erika stumbled slightly, clutching her hand to the railing as a sudden lightheadedness washed over her. “Forgive me, Chief,” she muttered quietly, intending to attract as little attention as possible. “The power I supplied for the terminal is starting to have negative effects on me. I’m running out of energy.” She didn’t expect him to be understanding. In fact, she was expecting a punishment when they got back. But right now, Erika needed to rest. It would be dreadful if she collapsed in front of everyone and cast Yamato in a bad light. Not to mention paint herself as weaker than she was.  _ Then again, I must be pretty weak for getting taken down by this, _ she thought as her legs began to tremble.

A sudden explosion grabbed her attention as demons exploded into flame. Alcor’s Bifrons had set them all ablaze without a second thought, and Erika could feel the heat broiling her skin.  _ This isn’t…good. _

“Haruta, go recover your strength outside. I’ll rejoin momentarily.”

“Thank you, Chief Hotsuin,” she muttered before taking off. Using the last of her strength, she made it outside, to the cool night air, before collapsing against the wall. Her heart pounded, trying to make up for its lack of energy.  _ Shit. At this rate, I’m going to lose consciousness. _ Her phone buzzed with electricity, and felt burning hot against her skin. The energy she’d used had been too much, and was eating away at her body. Erika’s skin was raw, and had started to bleed.  _ I’m not strong enough, _ she cursed, shoving her phone back into her pocket.  _ How am I going to survive Judgment Day if I can’t even handle this? _ Her vision grew spotty as she found it harder to breathe. Would she perhaps even die here? It was unlikely, but she’d spent so much energy. Not nearly as much as Yamato, but then again, his abilities were on a whole other level.  _ I’ll just…wake myself up before he comes, _ she told herself as she shut her eyes and slumped to the concrete.


	4. Dirty Work

When she awoke, there was a dim light fluttering past.  _ A train? _ She had always avoided them in the past unless integral to her duties, as Erika had been afraid of them. But now, she felt nothing but a heavy sense of calm. In fact, her whole body felt heavy. Looking up, she noticed Yamato sitting in a chair, scowling to himself with Cerberus by his feet. Using all that power must’ve been exhausting, yet he could still keep such a high-level demon around with no effort. Erika herself couldn’t even keep Lorelei around soon after the battle ended with Phecda.

“...Chief?”

He looked over at her, the passing light of the underground catching against his face. As always, it looked pale and cold, like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. But something about it was strangely alluring. “Awake, hm? You’ll need your wits about you for the battle later today.”

_ Today? _ Now that she thought about it, midnight had probably passed since the incident in Nagoya. “I’m…kinda hungry,” she murmured, taking in the soft embrace of the chair. 

“There’s probably some food here. I’ll see what I can do.”

Maybe it was only so that she was stronger for later, but Erika still smiled at his words. Just for now, she could delude herself into thinking he cared. Just for now, she could convince herself that he was doing this because he worried for her wellbeing, and not for her ability to do his dirty work. The words burned on her tongue, longing more than usual to be spoken. Normally, she could push it all back and ignore everything. But right now, she needed to busy herself, lest she spill too much.

Thankfully, a servant arrived, carrying a small carton of orange juice and some melon bread. It was hardly quality food, but she appreciated the distraction, and sipped on it. It was only when the liquid touched her lips that she realized the true extent of her thirst, and downed the carton in moments. The melon bread was soon to follow, and before she knew it, her hands were empty. The train was silent.  _ What should I say? _

 

> **Apologize (keep reading)**

> **Thank him (skip to chapter 5)**

 

“I’m sorry for my poor performance in Nagoya,” Erika began, almost tripping over her own tongue. “Keeping Lorelei around after assisting you in powering the terminal was foolish of me. I accept any punishment you offer when we return to Tokyo.”

He waved a hand. “No matter. We’ll dwell on that later. Right now, I need to focus on my plans for the next Septentrion attack.”

Erika dipped her head, her vision beginning to clear. The sluggishness from earlier was starting to dissipate, and her energy was already returning. “Very well.” A small smile grabbed her lips as Cerberus brushed against her. Unlike its master, the demon was a bit softer at heart. Cerberus, at least, seemed to like being close to Erika. With a gentle smile on her face, she ran a hand over its coarse mane before it retreated back to Yamato.

“You’d better rest up. It won’t be too long until we’re back at the Tokyo branch, and I don’t expect you to lag behind.”

“Of course,” she agreed, still smiling. “Oh, and Yamato?”

“What?”

_ I love you. _

She smiled softly before turning her gaze away towards the window. At the lights rushing by too quickly for her tired mind to comprehend. “It’s nothing. I’m just having a hard time keeping a straight train of thought. We will be triumphant in our protection of Japan.”

“Of course. So long as everyone knows what’s good for them and follows my instructions, we’ll have nothing to worry about.”

That was how it was. She’d follow him to the ends of the earth if she needed to. Even if Erika didn’t totally believe in the world he promised, did she really have a choice? Yamato was the most powerful of them all, and surely she was safe by his side. Besides, she couldn’t bring herself to leave him. Something about him made her want to be next to him. Was it to fix what was broken? What a laugh. Anything like that was well beyond her. All Erika could do was be a useful pawn.

“I don’t understand why they don’t listen to you. You’re powerful, and wise as well. Even if they don’t agree with your world, surely it’s better than dying.”

“I was born for this purpose,” the Chief replied, his eyes glinting in the light with unusual determination. “My parents and my family before them knew what lie in my path. It’s what I was trained for since the day I took my first breath of air.”

“I guess we’re the same in that regard, you and me.” Erika looked back at him for only a moment. “My parents only saw me as a meal ticket. Maybe I wasn’t born for that purpose, but it soon became my lot in life when they realized what I could do with a brush. Of course, you knew that already. No point in talking about things we’re both aware of.”

“Haruta, you are the most competent of all my pawns, it seems. For the past three years, you have been reliable. I have to commend you for that.”

“What can I say? You are honest. You let me know that I am a pawn, instead of hiding the fact from my face. Unlike my parents, my family, the world, you told me upfront how you feel towards me. That alone commands my absolute respect.”

She tilted her head away languidly, mind buzzing faintly in her ears. “I have to say though, I wish the world would’ve ended later. All these years to have been alive, and I had to have been born in time to face the apocalypse.”

“Be thankful that someone with your power exists here and now to defend this world.”

“...I guess.” For now, it was back to Tokyo, for a lot of stress and a bit of saving the world.     __

 

**To continue reading, skip to chapter 6.**


	5. Giving Thanks

“Thank you for letting me rest in Nagoya,” she began at first, unsure of herself or the words she was saying. “My body was near its limit, and I don’t want to think what would’ve happened if I had stayed there.”

“There’s little point in thanking me,” Yamato droned monotonously. “I couldn’t have my personal assistant faint in front of my enemies, lest they think I’m weak too.”

_ Weak too…. _ His words stung, but they were true. How weak Erika was to have let her frailty catch up to her at such an inopportune moment. Nevertheless, she didn’t want to dwell on it, and pushed that thought to the side. There were more pressing matters to discuss. “That man…. Alcor…. Chief Hotsuin, do you know him?”

At first, the silver-haired man didn’t reply. Then he scowled. “In the past. He’s an obnoxious one who can’t keep his mouth shut. An annoying pawn that refuses to bend to my will.”

“Why were there feathers on his eyelids?”

“Feathers? Those are his eyelashes.”

She blinked. White eyelashes? Was he albino? “He doesn’t seem human,” she murmured, partly to herself. “He was controlling those demons without a cell phone, either.”

“There’s no need to stress over it. Alcor is an annoyance and nothing more. There are other things to devote time to.” 

“Such as?”

He sighed. “Such as the next Septentrion attack.”

Feeling exhaustion pull once more at her eyelids, Erika yawned. “I guess. I just want to live life to the fullest before I die, you know? And yes, I know I’m going to die. Even by your side, I can tell that only one will emerge victorious. And that will be you, Yamato.”

“So you still fight? Knowing you will die anyway?”

She shrugged. “I mean, you’re going to save the world, are you not? Hopefully that means I’ll be resurrected or something, but either way, I know it’s for the best. If I don’t fight, I die. If I do fight, I die. Might as well lend my assistance any way I can.”

“Fine logic there. If only the others thought about it like you. For some reason, they find it difficult to grasp the concept of submission.”

She didn’t mention how she had remained awake countless nights in the past three years, dreading the end of the world. Once Erika had learned the truth, it had been a source of her anxiety for a long time. Even her parents noticed how her paintings suddenly took a morose turn. It had only been after she had fainted one morning from anxiety that Erika had let go.  _ The world's ending, so why not enjoy myself? Stressing over it won’t change anything. _

Maybe it was irresponsible of her, but Erika was weak. Some could argue she was strong mentally, as she had survived the beginning of the Septentrion attack and summoned fairly powerful demons. But physically, Erika was weak. She couldn’t do a single push-up without collapsing into a panting mess. Just the strain of stress on her body was enough to make her stumble.

“Do you ever think that we’re lotus flowers?” she murmured.

“What?”

“Like…we bloomed from the mud into something beautiful. From the last remnants of this world, we will persevere and begin anew, like the lotus flower as its furled petals spread out from the quagmire. It ignored the darkness from whence it came, feeding into its instinct to push towards the light.”

He turned his head to the side, eyes blinking languidly from being weighed down by dark shadows. “Perhaps you should’ve dabbled in poetry instead of painting.”

At that remark, she chuckled softly. “Perhaps. If I had, my parents might’ve seen me as more than a source of profit. But then again,” her gaze turned serious for a moment as she looked at the silver-haired youth, “I would’ve never met you if I had.” Sleep was beginning to catch up to Erika, and she slowly sank back into the chair. “I think…I’ll rest for just a bit,” she muttered, already almost completely lost to unconsciousness.

Yamato spoke quietly, his words not meant for her, as he figured she had already fallen asleep. “Shining Ones…. Friends…. It’s all so complicated.”

_ For someone who could solve the molecular formula blindfolded at age five, it sure is interesting to see you failing to understand something. _


	6. Just Keep Running

Erika sat tightly against the wall, scribbling fastidiously in her sketchbook. The hospital gown she was wearing hugged her body tightly, revealing more of her legs than she was comfortable with. Even so, she ignored it, continuing to sketch. 

“What are you doing?”

She jerked her head up sharply, looking at the Bureau Chief in shock. “Um, I snuck out of the medical checks,” she admitted, drawing her legs closer self-consciously. 

Yamato sighed. “And why would you do that?”

“They’re not sticking a needle in me,” Erika replied stubbornly, turning away as her cheeks reddened. “I can fight demons to save the world all day, but  _ nobody _ is going to get away with sticking a needle and drawing blood.” Just thinking about the last time she had blood drawn made the summoner queasy. 

If Yamato cared, he didn’t show it. “Hmph. If you’re going to be skipping out on staff-mandatory events, at least put yourself to use.”

“Do you want another lesson in conveying feelings?” she suggested, drawing herself up so she was standing. Even at full height, he was five inches taller than her.

“I find myself surprisingly free of duties for the next hour,” he said casually. “It would be the best use of my time to go ahead with these lessons.”

“You’re so boring,” she snorted, following along after the silver-haired man. Once again, they were inside the stuffy broom closet. A dingy light overhead flickered, and Erika felt some strange feeling of deja vu settle in her stomach. As always, Yamato looked bored, and held his chin in his gloved hand. 

“If you bothered to do what we came here to do, perhaps I wouldn’t look so disinterested.”

Ignoring him, Erika thought for a moment on what to say. “Sometimes when you want to show your appreciation, you give someone a gift.”

His eyebrows narrowed. “A gift?”

“Yes, a gift. Though, you have to be careful what kind of gift you give. Some gifts can send the wrong message.”

“What kind of person would I even give a gift to?” he sighed.

She paused, a finger pressed thoughtfully against her chin. “Well, you give gifts to thank someone for something. Like if someone has been by your side helping you with little gain of their own. You show your appreciation for their assistance by getting them something.”

“Are you referring to yourself?”

She blushed, turning away. Now that Erika thought about it, that description fit her perfectly. “...I was thinking more along the lines of Makoto,” she muttered. “But yes. You have to be wary of what gifts you give.”

“Give me an example.”

“Like,” she blushed, “if you give a girl some lingerie, that definitely will send the wrong message. Also, try to show thought with your gifts. Find out if someone’s lactose intolerant if you plan on giving them a gift with dairy in it.”

“Is there any benefit for myself in giving them a gift?”

“Er, not really,” Erika replied in frustration. “That’s the point. Your gift in return is someone’s gratitude.”

He turned away. “Hmph. Gratitude will get me nowhere.”

“Well maybe it’ll make you a better person!” she snapped irritably before staring gloomily at the wall. Her stomach suddenly growled, and she blushed. “Whatever. If you’re going to keep being frustrating like this, I should go eat instead. I’m hungry.”

He merely looked at her, saying nothing as Erika stormed out.  _ What a jerk! _ she thought angrily, pushing through the hallways. 

“Huh? Erika?”

She froze.  _ Damn. _ Turning around slowly, she gave Makoto an innocent smile. “What is it? I was just finishing up some business.”

“You’re not fooling anyone. We know you skipped out on the medical exams.” The familiar, mature voice of Fumi was welcomed, but at the same time, Erika knew it wasn’t good news.

Dropping the act, she glowered at them. “So? I feel fine. Why do we even need medical exams when the world is ending as we know it?”

“Nice try, but you’re not getting out of it.” Makoto came closer, only a few inches away from Erika. The older woman was back in her regular attire, the hospital gown forgotten. Between her and Fumi, there was no way forward. And between the two’s stubbornness, there was no way out by talking. So Erika did the only thing she could, even though it probably didn’t reflect too well on her character.

She ran.

Turning on her heel, she bolted down the hallway, her bare feet slapping against the smooth floor with each step. “Hey! Get back here!” Makoto shouted, the sound of her boots echoing down the hall. Erika may not have been physically fit, but she was fast. Picking up the pace, she darted around a bend, heading towards the larder. It was the best place to hide, and Makoto would soon lose interest once she no longer saw Erika.

But to get through the larder, she had to run past several busy areas. Ducking between scientists, she scurried ahead, using her slim stature to her advantage. At the end, however, her hip caught on the handle of a door, pulling the ties to her robes loose. Now not only did Erika have to run fast, but she had to hold her robe together while doing so. It was barely holding as she scrunched the fabric together between her fingers, but she would soon be at the larder. 

Reaching the end of the hallway, it was too late to stop as a sudden, taller figure turned the corner into her vision.  _ Look out! _ Feeling the collision, Erika was knocked to the floor, her head aching. “Ugh….” Groaning, she looked up, blinking the sparks out of her vision, before freezing.

Yamato Hotsuin sat on the floor opposite her, rubbing his head with an irritated scowl on his face. “Haruta, you….” He paused mid-reprimand, his gaze conveying nothing as he looked over her. With horror, Erika looked down, realizing her robe had flown open, coming very close to exposing her breasts. Had her legs not been bent either, there would’ve been  _ other things _ on display as well.

 

**> Apologize and try to save your dignity (keep reading)**

**> Get angry (skip to chapter 8)**

 

“Chief Hotsuin, I…! I’m sorry!” she sputtered, quickly closing the robe and tying it neatly.

The silver-haired youth looked no worse for wear as he stood up. “Nevermind that. Just get back to work. I have a lunch meeting I must attend.” His lavender gaze revealed nothing as he looked down at her. Part of Erika longed for him to lean closer and seem interested. To study her body. And even…to take it for himself.

_ Oh, hush, _ she scolded herself, unable to meet his gaze any longer.  _ Those thoughts are trivial and you are making a fool of yourself. _ Yes, there was no point in longing for something stupid. The world was ending, and she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Makoto suddenly turned around the corner, stopping in her tracks. “Chief…! What are you--”

He held a hand up, silencing her. “Take Haruta for her medical examination. That is all.”

“Traitor,” Erika muttered, though the moment it escaped her lips she knew Yamato heard it, and grimaced. Neither Chief Hotsuin or Makoto said anything as she was led away.

“Oh? Makocchi? You found her?”

“Fumi, had I not been glad to see you doing well, I would’ve kicked you,” Erika muttered.

“Someone’s in a bad mood.”

Her ears burned with shame, but Erika didn’t reply as she was led into the exam room, and towards the nurse she’d later kick for trying to administer a shot.

 

**To continue reading, skip to chapter eight.**


	7. Revelation

Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet as Erika’s head buzzed. “Yamato, you pervert!” she shrieked, standing up to slap him. Unfortunately, in her anger she had forgotten that her robe was still open. Whatever had been hidden from view spilled out as she stood up. 

Grabbing her hand firmly, he looked down at her, gaze unchanging. “You might want to cover yourself, Haruta.”

It was only when she looked down that she realized he could see everything. Hastily tying the robe together, she took several steps back and glared at the silver-haired youth. “You shouldn’t have been looking in the first place!” she protested, putting her hands over her breasts as if that would make him forget the sight.

“Well excuse me if I wanted to look at something so divine,” or “I’d be happy to look again if you’d oblige,” were both things she secretly wanted to hear, but instead Yamato merely flashed her an annoyed look.

“You ought to stop making a fuss. I have a meeting to attend, and it would reflect on me poorly if I were late.”

“Oh boo hoo,” she snarled. “It’s the end of the world, but I’m going to stress out over a dumb meeting!” Inwardly, she knew she shouldn’t have said it. Not only had she forgotten her place, but it was just an overall rude attitude to take. Being the youngest of the JP’s staff at 17 years of age, Erika had to be careful not to show immaturity or weakness. Those selfish adults wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of her if they saw an opportunity.

The air grew thick with silence. Looking down at the floor, Erika exhaled softly. “I’m sorry,” she admitted, her blue eyes reflecting off the tiling. “I lost my temper and said something I shouldn’t have. I sincerely apologize, Chief Hotsuin.” Her cheeks burned as she recalled her casual mention of his given name only a minute prior. While she’d done it before when her guard was down, it certainly wasn’t appropriate when coworkers could be lingering.

He turned past her, walking down the hallway. His back to her, he paused for a moment. “I want you to go back to the physicals.”

“May I ask why?”

“You have a peculiar mole. I suggest you get it tested.”

Her cheeks flushed, filling with blood. “Th-that’s a birthmark!” she yelped as he walked away. However, Erika felt too ashamed at her earlier outburst to remain upset. She’d lashed out at him because she was upset that he didn’t seem to care upon glimpsing her body. Then again, it wasn’t Yamato’s fault. She knew that those feelings were well beyond him.  _ If only we’d met when we were younger….  _ Even when he was only 14, Yamato looked like a man. He stood tall, not hesitating or flinching as he looked over at Erika. At first, she had been unnerved. Then, intrigued.

As much as she respected Yamato’s orders, Erika figured that just this once she could afford to ignore them and go to her quarters.  _ I just need a long shower, _ she sighed internally, walking away. After that, she’d take the effort to retrieve her clothes from the medical ward.


	8. Gratitude

Erika quirked an eyebrow incredulously at the silver-haired youth. “Pardon?”

He merely stared back at her. “Here. It is a gift, to show my gratitude for your help.”

_ Gratitude, huh?  _ She took the small boxed lunch, opening it and enjoying the scent of crab and squid. Erika doubted Yamato harbored any feelings like gratitude, but she appreciated the gift nonetheless. In fact, it warmed her heart more than she was comfortable admitting. “Er, thanks,” she mumbled, stepping back at resting it on the bedside table. He stood at her door, for once looking unsure of where to go. After looking at him awkwardly for a few moments, Erika chuckled. “You can go now.”

“Very well. I have business to attend to.”

“...Wait.”

Yamato stopped. Erika looked at him, trying to muster the courage to say something. Finally, the words reluctantly left her lips. “Why…did you get me this?”

Most people would’ve shrugged, but Chief Hotsuin didn’t. That just wasn’t the type of man he was. “You were coaching me on expressing my feelings, and you said earlier that you were hungry. I took some leftovers from the luncheon and decided to present them to you.”

She had to stop herself from sighing. Only Yamato could make such a patronizing explanation out of such a simple concept. Even so, she appreciated his actions. Smiling softly, she turned away. “All right, thank you. I’m happy you considered my feelings and took into account what I said earlier.” It felt strange to dissect her feelings in front of him, but it was necessary. Chief Hotsuin wouldn’t understand unless she spelled it out for him. Sometimes he could be rather childish, in his own way. It was amusing, almost.

“You will accompany me to defend Tokyo later today, understood? I need not remind you that we have no room for error at this point.”

She saluted, even though at that point it felt strange. Erika hadn’t saluted for him in a year or so. “Yes, sir.” She was only there to channel her mana through to him, but that didn’t bother the summoner. Yamato was well beyond her level, the only limit being his physical body. By supplying her power to him, it helped circumvent his shortcomings.  _ The power of a man bred for the singular purpose of summoning demons and leading the new world….  _ An odd coincidence that he ended up quite handsome as well.

Indeed, Yamato was not born to be loved; he was born to lead. His childhood was filled with studying and examination. Even at the age of 14, he was the commander of JP’s. Yamato had no time to be a boy--he was already a man by the time Erika had first transitioned from traditional Japanese painting to realism. How ironic that he wanted to experience all the world had to offer, yet he knew so little from the sheltered life he grew up with. It did not surprise Erika in the slightest that the common folk refused to follow him. To them, Yamato was an enigma. Hardly even human. He was cold and calculating, not understanding their way of life in the slightest. He’d have to dance to their tune just a little if he wanted to be successful in leading the new world.

On an indulgent whim, she wanted to bring him inside. Erika opened the door wider, sending the signal that he was welcome. “Here, come in,” she instructed, walking away towards the bed.

He followed after a moment, looking unresponsive as always. Erika sat on the bed, not expecting him to follow. She crossed her legs, looking up at him. “You honestly believe Nagoya and Osaka are safe?”

After a moment, he replied. “Hibiki is an exceptional pawn. I’m sure he’ll keep Osaka safe. As for Nagoya, the chances are on my side. We’re making up for quality by quantity. Neither Hibiki nor I will be there, but there will be a number of higher level summoners to defend the city. Even if we lose one, that’s a casualty I can live with.”

_ Hibiki. _ His casual use of the boy’s name made her stomach twist. “No absolute 100% in life, after all,” Erika murmured, leaning back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. It was cracked and old, no doubt having been under the Diet Building for many years, neglected. It felt suffocating without windows, but if she needed to, she could simply travel to Yamato’s quarters and look out the windows. His room was several floors above, near the top of the building, overlooking a fair part of Tokyo. It was breathtaking. 

He looked over at her nightstand, noticing the forgotten sketchbook sitting on the smooth lacquer. It was well-worn with age, no doubt having been used for a long time. Following his gaze, Erika pondered what to do. Normally, she would’ve distracted him and tried to draw attention away from its contents. But then again, she only had a few days left to live. The world was ending. If Yamato rejected her, it would sting, but she wouldn’t have long to dwell on it.

Getting to her feet, she walked over the carpeted floor before running a hand over the worn sketchbook cover. “Right around the time we met, I was studying realism,” she murmured, not looking at the man. “As such, I focused on sketching portraits of others.”

“I see.”

She hesitated for a moment, heart starting to flutter in her chest. “Would you like to see?”

After a moment, he replied. “I suppose.”

Sitting beside him, she spared a moment before flipping back the cover. Erika couldn’t count how many times she had sketched him. In fact, it was like Yamato’s life had been frozen to paper and recorded. The first portrait was a little rough, but the youth he still held at the time was visible. It manifested itself in the smoothness around his eyes, and the lack of dark circles. Even so, he still had the same determined look.

The second was also him. In all of them, he was not looking at her. In fact, he hadn’t really known she’d been sketching him. Then again, he wouldn’t have cared.

There were occasional other sketches of JP’s members. Makoto stood tall, her expression icy. She looked formidable. In the drawing, it was obvious that Erika longed to be like the woman. If there was one thing the summoner was good at, it was conveying her emotions towards the person she sketched. In Fumi’s, it was respect. Erika respected the scientist’s intellect, and her genius. A little bit of envy for her robust figure, but it didn’t stretch much farther than a slight wishfulness.

In fact, Erika’s emotions were especially present in her sketches of Yamato. In the beginning, it showed interest. A curiosity that tugged at her, begging to explore the chief of JP’s. He looked mysterious and alluring, yet it was superficial. It only showed the surface of his character. But as the portraits continued, the mood changed. His hair became shinier, and Yamato looked more meticulous. Even as he grew older and more weary, there was an obvious love in the portraits. It was painfully apparent from every stroke of the charcoal that she took the same care as a lover. A painstaking attention to detail, and her closest analysis of him that she could manage.

Thankfully, she could tell that Yamato didn’t understand those hidden meanings when he looked at the paper. He saw intricate sketches, but that was all. Erika was almost disappointed, yet relieved at the same time. If he had understood her underlying feelings, that would just make things more complicated. Why did her feelings have to flip-flop so much?

“Interesting,” he murmured, running a gloved finger over the charcoal. It came back stained.

“Shall I get you a new pair?” Erika offered.

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” Standing up, he looked towards the door. Erika stood up, feeling awkward from her vulnerable place laying on the bed. “I need to prepare additional efforts towards the battle tonight. Make sure you stay prepared.”

He left quickly, coat swaying behind him with each step. Sitting back on the bed, Erika cracked open the boxed lunch. “Thanks for the food,” she said before grabbing a piece of shrimp. It tasted buttery, yet deep down, it sat in her stomach like an anchor. She grimaced.


	9. Intimate Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains an explicit scene, just a warning beforehand.

Erika yawned, taking a moment to stand up and stretch. Her whole body ached from the earlier battle with Megrez. But there was no way she’d sleep. No matter how much she wished it, there was too much anxiety coursing through her veins.

She had known for a long time coming that the world was going to vanish into the Void. But Erika had never pictured it like this. She imagined destruction and desolation, not deletion. The entire world was being deleted by Polaris, until there was nothing left. No light. No gravity. Nothing. Simply a lack of existence. Within two or three days, that lack of existence was going to swallow her up too. Dying was one thing, but vanishing without a trace was entirely different. For some reason, it was a thousand times more terrifying. Already, the darkness hugged the horizon, promising more to come.

_ I need to clear my head, _ she thought, pushing away her laptop. She exited her room, making her way towards a higher floor. Wherever there were windows, really. Though a small part of her dreaded looking out through the clear glass and seeing the culmination of her anxiety.

Pausing at the top of the stairwell, she stood up as tall as she could and gazed out the window. Night had fallen, casting a smooth moonlight over the river. It was almost peaceful. Almost. Yet she could see the complete inky darkness that dwelled beyond, yawning into an abyss of nothing. There was a distinct difference between the starry night sky and the Void, no matter how much she tried to delude herself that she couldn’t see it.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Erika turned sharply, looking behind her at Yamato. The silver-haired youth had been silent in his approach, and had nearly scared her off her feet. “I was busy researching the Dead Face Clip videos,” she replied, looking calmly up at him.

“Perhaps Prof. Kanno would be more equipped for such a task.”

Erika shook her head, turning away. “I’m just gathering the facts down, nothing too intense.” She paused for a moment, recalling the information she’d received from Kuze and the others. “It seems that only direct intervention by another can lead to the prevention of a Dead Face Clip. Simply having knowledge of one’s own death does not stop it from happening. Furthermore, intervention of another does not guarantee the Dead Face Clip does not come true anyway, as evidenced by Keita Wakui.”

“Hmm. How astute of you.” The moonlight caught his profile, illuminating an alluring shadow across his face. “I can’t seem to sleep, actually. Professor Kanno finished her last-minute tests, so I find myself with a wealth of time before the morning comes. However, I simply cannot bring my eyes to close.”

A small smirk crossed her lips. “Seeing as sleep is eluding the both of us, why don’t we go back to your room and play a game of chess?” It had been a long time since they last played, and she rather missed it. Even if she lost every time. 

Following him up the stairs and past the other rooms, she relaxed as a cool blast of air wafted against her face. Chief Hotsuin’s room was much more spacious than anyone else’s. Not to mention a touch more modern. The glass windows functioned almost as a wall, facing the back of the luxurious queen bed as it revealed the Tokyo skyline. Sitting at a small table at the side of the room, she leaned her head against her palm as Yamato brought out the chessboard and proceeded to set it up.

“White or black?”

She looked back at him. “Whichever is fine, honestly. I have no preference.”

“White then. It doesn’t matter to me either.”

She took her move first, allowing a small pawn to take two spaces forward. He moved the same pawn adjacent to hers, also jumping it up two spaces. The two continued their movements for around 30 minutes, Erika pausing before moving her pieces while Yamato hardly hesitated. Indeed, she had grown rusty since then. It was apparent for even someone clueless at chess to see that she didn’t stand a chance. 

“Checkmate.”

Erika looked over the board, hopelessly looking for a way out. But she knew the moment the words left his lips that it was a final verdict. Indeed, there was no way out. No possible outcome to circumvent his words. She sighed, leaning back away from the table. “You’re right. I’m no match for you.” How many hours had he spent playing chess in his childhood? Definitely more than she had. Her parents preferred  _ shogi _ , actually, so Erika rarely played chess at all before she met Yamato. 

While they sat in silence, she cast her gaze to the wall. The moonlight cast shadows over the beige paint, streaks of darkness dancing across the milky white. When she was younger, she would’ve been scared of the shadows.

“Say, Yamato, what were your parents like?”

He raised an eyebrow. “My parents?”

“Yes. Your parents. I’ve never seen them. Considering that you’re not an adult yet, I figured I would’ve seen them by now. It’s like they’re not involved in your life.”

“You’re right, they’re not.” He looked over at the wall, his face looking pensive in the light. Erika averted her gaze, cheeks reddening. “My parents were simply around to guide me. Once I assumed my position as the Head of JP’s, they no longer saw any point in being by my side. They remain at home, dealing with other matters of business regarding the Hotsuin family.”

“Oh….” She looked away awkwardly. “My parents are just pretty average. My mom is about a quarter American or so, and she does modeling. You can probably tell by my blue eyes. My father, well, he’s just an average guy. Didn’t do the best in school, but he wasn’t the worst either. Still, somehow they ended up together and had me.” She trailed off, struggling to remember her childhood. “They used to take me to meet their friends. A ton of weirdos, actually. In fact, one of those friends was really into art. He coached me when I was young, helping to nurture my talents. Cool guy, but a bit of a wacko.” But that didn’t matter. Most likely, her parents and all their friends were dead. In fact, they might not have ever existed, if the Void has swallowed up their bodies.

_ I wonder…if they thought of me before they died. If they worried for my well-being. _ To her surprise, Erika found herself blinking back tears.  _ Why would I care? All they ever did was use me for my art. My childhood was miserable. _ But she hadn’t forgotten. Erika hadn’t forgotten the way they used to smile at her, and pick her up as she squealed. She hadn’t forgotten how they used to tell her stories before bed when she was afraid of the shadows in her room. She hadn’t forgotten how her mother kissed her forehead whenever she came home from a photoshoot.

“Is something bothering you, Haruta?”

She shook her head after a moment, trying to hide her sudden flush of emotion. “No, I’m fine. I was just…thinking about things that don’t matter anymore.”

His eyes stared into hers coldly as he leaned forward. “The next Septentrion is coming tomorrow. Don’t waste time getting emotional.”

“I’m not getting emotional!” she snapped. Recovering quickly, Erika dipped her head. “I apologize. I stepped out of line.” Even so, a white-hot anger burned in her stomach. She was hurting, and the last thing she needed was for the insensitive Chief of JP’s to go prying into her affairs.

“I cannot have you being emotional, Haruta. Do you want the world to end?”

“No, I don’t,” she replied finally, mustering up a glare. The both of them were standing at that point, looking over to each other. He took a slow step forward, and she backed away. Soon that step turned into three, and she was backing away as he approached.  _ Thump. _ Her back hit the wall, and Erika froze. Trapped.

His hand slammed into the wall next to her, and she tried hard not to flinch. He leaned in close, gaze far more intense than usual. “Since these civilians have showed up, you’ve been more questioning than before. I don’t like that. Remember that  _ I’m _ the one in charge here.”

His face was close to hers, almost unbearably so.  _ How funny that he’s using the same technique I taught him, _ she thought. But Yamato was much more successful at it than her. The hair on the back of Erika’s neck bristled as he leaned over her, gloved hand imposing on the wall. Was it just her or was his face coming closer?

His lips met hers, seeking her out almost hungrily. After a moment, Erika returned the attention with an almost feverish desire. She felt hot, and longed for his hands to move across her body. As he pulled away, she let out a gasp of air, head spinning as she leaned against the wall.

 

**> Confess your love (keep reading)**

**> Say nothing** **(skip to chapter 10)**

 

“I love you,” she murmured, not thinking straight. “I always have.” Her voice was quiet and surprisingly meek. But in that moment, she just needed him to be there. That’s what she always wanted.

He stared back at her, expression revealing nothing. She shivered, feeling as if he was dissecting her under his gaze. “Excuse me?”

She paused, feeling her whole face flush. Erika needed to remember her place. “It’s nothing. I was just mumbling nonsense to myself.”

He leaned closer, eyes taking more of an amused look. “Haruta, you look under the weather. Do I need to inform the nurses?”

“No,” she replied, drawing her fingers across his arm slowly. Somehow, she managed to look him in the eye. “You know, there is an easy solution to insomnia. Do something that exhausts the body. Perhaps we should both do something strenuous.”

Was that a gleam of mischief in his eyes? “A sound idea indeed,” he growled, roughly shoving her towards the bed. Erika didn’t mind though; it was arousing. The moment she touched the covers, he was on top of her. Everywhere. She could drown in the sensation of Yamato without a single regret. His fingers teased her JP’s shirt, tugging it upwards. Underneath, she had decided not to wear a bra, since it was late and nobody else was awake. The smooth surface of his gloves tweaked her nipples, and she bit back a lustful moan. But yet, there was something off. She wanted him to  _ touch _ her, thoroughly without any material between their skin.

“Take your gloves off,” she whispered.

“I’m the one giving orders here,” he whispered back, but nonetheless peeled the material off. His fingers were long and slim, pale from lack of exposure to the sun. They drifted downwards, and Erika could feel them tugging her leggings down to her knees. She kicked them off, and found herself wearing nothing but a modest pair of panties. “Grab the headboard,” he ordered, and she obliged, gripping her fingers around it as she gazed out the window, legs spread open for him to enjoy the view.

The summoner studied his reflection as he looked down at her. It was an almost predatory smirk that covered his face, but something about it just made her wet. She gasped slowly as she felt the tip of his finger grace over her. And so, she gave herself to him, giving Yamato the only thing she had left besides her pride.

* * *

 

Erika knew that nothing had changed. The moment he had fallen asleep, she’d got up, dressed herself and crept out back towards her room. She was no fool; she knew that Yamato would not feel any different about her the moment he woke up. Staying would only worsen the ache in her chest. For some reason, Erika felt as though she made a huge mistake. But at the same time, she felt free. What reason was there not to throw caution to the wind? In two days, the world would end.

By then, it was the middle of the night. Nobody else would be awake. Her socks were silent across the floor as she traversed the hallways. There was hardly more than a dim light to aid her, but Erika’s eyes had long ago adjusted. The summoner felt exhausted, and all she wanted was some sleep.

“Erika?”

_ Shit. _ Erika turned to face Fumi, forcing a smile to her face. “Hey, Fumi. What are you doing up so late?”

The scientist studied her for a moment, and Erika had to cringe inwardly. The brunette was painfully aware of how disheveled she looked with her hastily-buttoned shirt and ratty hair. She took careful care to shield the wet spot between her legs away from view. At least her leggings were black, mostly hiding the stain.

“I was performing tests and compiling some data. You know, the usual.” She smirked a little, making Erika fidget uncomfortably. “Say, Erika, I’m not going to pry into your business, but you should take caution. All sorts of STDs to be caught these days.”

“Chief Hotsuin doesn’t have STDs,” the summoner objected before snapping her jaw shut in horror. “I-I mean, I guess he doesn’t. It’s not like I would know.” It was a flimsy save, and the both of them knew it.

Fumi smiled, her eyes crinkling up devilishly. “Oh? I didn’t fancy the Chief to try such a thing. Much less catch feelings for anyone.”

“He certainly hasn’t caught any feelings,” Erika muttered, feeling her heart squeeze for a few moments painfully. As much as she wished otherwise, she knew better than to expect him to ever love her. That just wasn’t the type of person he was.

Perhaps Fumi was more empathic than she gave the woman credit for, as the scientist put her arm around Erika’s shoulder. “I know it’s probably moot to say now, but try to keep your distance from the Chief. He’s not the type of guy to ever really feel that sort of stuff.”

_ I know that already. I’ve known him longer than you or Makoto. _ Still, she didn’t say it aloud, knowing it as rude. Fumi was just trying to be helpful, and it wasn’t her fault that Erika was feeling upset.

Turning away, Erika sighed. “I’m very much aware, Fumi. But the world is ending, so I might as well do as I like.”

The professor tilted her head to the side curiously. “Really? So are you going to kill people? Rob others using your demons?”

“What? No!” Erika shot back.

Fumi’s gaze sharpened. “If the end of the world isn’t stopping you from doing those things, then why are you using it as an excuse for anything?”

The younger JP’s member looked away, her cheeks lighting up. “Whatever. I need to get some rest.”

She felt Fumi’s eyes staring into her back as she left the scientist.

 

**> To continue reading, skip to chapter 11.** ****


	10. Denial

Erika’s mouth was cemented shut as her skin burned from the sensation of Yamato’s touch. Before she could react, he was up against her, his skin surprisingly warm. A small moan left her lips as he bit her neck, and she quickly silenced it. How many times had she thought of him doing this to her? But even so, something didn’t feel right.

Finally mustering up the courage, she pushed him off of her. The two made silent eye contact for several moments. The hungry gaze in the Chief’s eyes almost made Erika want to take him back. But instead, she drew a steady breath to clear her head. “I-I should go,” she said at last, refusing to look him in the eye.

Yamato remained silent as she walked away, but she could feel his gaze burning a hole into her back. The door shut behind her, and Erika began to run towards her room, not caring if she was making noise. Makoto suddenly turned a corner, and Erika skidded to a halt, refusing to look the woman in the eyes.

“Erika? What are you in such a rush for? It’s late, you know.”

“I know,” Erika replied, her voice thick as her mind swam with all sorts of confusing thoughts. “I just…need to get to my room.” She bit her lip, hoping to mask some of the insecurity coming off of her in waves.

However, it failed to throw Makoto off the scent. Sighing, she rested her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk?” Before Eirika could reply no, she steered her towards one of the custodial closets. Inside, it was fairly spacious and minimalistic, with a small bench near the door. Erika sat besides Makoto, her gaze fixated sullenly on the floor.

“You don’t need to do this, you know,” the younger JP’s member said finally. “We all have bad days. I should just go back to my room.”

Makoto shook her head. “You never talk to anyone, Erika, and it’s getting to be a problem. You spend most of your time assisting the Chief, but I am well aware that he’s not the most empathetic person.”

“The world’s ending in two days,” Erika spat, losing her temper for a moment. She deflated, all the anger suddenly leaving her. “I’m sorry; I spoke out of term.”

Makoto sighed. “I understand that you’ve always regarded Chief Hotsuin with… _ gratuitous respect _ , but you need to reach out to others and think about why you feel the way you feel. You never stop to question the reasoning behind your emotions, instead reacting in the moment or trying to suppress them so the Chief doesn’t scold you. He’s a good man who offered the both of us redemption, but you should think long and hard about why you feel the way you do about him.”

Erika sat there as Makoto left, still staring at the floor. After a few minutes, she finally got up and decided to sleep in a an empty room upstairs with windows.  _ Why do I feel this way about Chief Hotsuin, huh? _ She kneaded the bed sheets between her fingers as she pondered it, the pale moonlight turning her skin almost translucent. In all honesty, Erika didn’t know. She didn’t agree with his world view. After all, that same line of thinking is what ended up with Africa being colonized by the Europeans, and that was a disaster. In an ideal world, the weak did lead the strong. However, no world would ever be that perfect, and the strong would always abuse that power. Not even Yamato could change that.

In blatant honesty, she didn’t understand why she loved him. She just  _ did _ . It was in the subtle tilt in his head, the way he managed to stare through her, the elegant way he carried himself, the clear-cut confidence that Erika desperately envied. He had the world thrust upon his shoulders when he was only 14, yet he carried that burden with his head held high. Did she want to fix him? No, she knew that there were things beyond her power. Maybe it was just because she found him interesting. Of all the people to understand her feelings, Erika was the furthest away from ever learning the true mysteries of how she felt. She was no more than a stranger to her own mind.

She made a quick trip down to her room to grab her sketchbook. Erika didn’t know what she was drawing; the charcoal merely moved over the paper, violently scratching blackened trails across the white material. In creating art, one must destroy something. That was how the world worked. In making a decision, you destroyed a million other possibilities and situations, but creating infinitely more. Life was just one big cycle of destruction and creation.

Only when the sun began to climb the sky that she realized she had been awake all night. On the paper, vicious black marks scarred the surface, forming something unidentifiable. Erika looked closer, trying to make some sense of it. Peering into an inky cloud of black, something stared back at her. It looked like…Erika herself. Except the girl in the shadow had a nasty grin on her face--one that sent chills up her spine.

Throwing the sketchbook against the wall, Erika wrapped herself in the blanket, trying not to shudder.  _ Great, I’m losing my goddamn mind, _ she told herself, trying to bring levity to the situation. It was just a pointless doodle; there was no meaning to be found in it. No other girl that looked back at her, whispering the ugly truths that were locked away in the depths of her heart. But no matter how much she tried to distract herself, the voice was still there, seeping into her mind.

**_You love him because you’re too weak to be independent._ **

**_You want someone to follow, like a sheep to a shepherd._ **

**_You’re content with being seen as his possession._**

Erika screwed her eyes shut, trying desperately to block out the voice in the back of her mind.  _ Leave me alone!  _ Immediately, the voice stopped. Warily, she looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. The budding sunlight washed over the carpet, leaving shadows in the corners. With a pang of unease, Erika averted her gaze from the darkness.  _ I’ll just take a quick nap. I need to make sure I’m alert for the day. _


	11. Io

The day had begun with an impeccable breakfast, courtesy of Hibiki, Daichi, and Io. The morning only turned sour after that.

Erika was heading towards Yamato’s quarters, her footsteps almost silent on the carpet.  _ I need to report in for the day, and see if he has any tasks for me. _ She suddenly froze as she spotted a figure standing in the doorway. He looked awfully familiar…. Alcor.

She hid behind a corner, poking her head out to see what was going on. She was close--close enough to be seen easily. But also close enough to hear everything.

“But I came to see you,” the white-haired boy was saying.

Yamato didn’t look up from his chess board. “What can come of it now?”

The boy, Alcor, floated over to the table before leaning against it, his back to Yamato. Erika quickly ducked her head behind the wall before he could see her. “Yamato. Mizar will be here soon. You’re fine with this way of doing things?”

“You mean summoning Lugh?” Even his questions sounded like statements.

“I mean Io Nitta,” Alcor replied.

Erika’s heart sped up just a bit. What was this business about Io? In all honesty, she didn’t hate the girl. Friends was a stretch, but she took no joy in anything bad befalling the girl.

“Fragile human flesh can’t withstand being possessed by a Majin,” he continued. “She will die.”

Erika bit her lip, not liking the sound of that at all. Was there some way to circumvent this?

“She need only last for the battle’s duration,” Yamato replied, moving a chess piece to counter Alcor. The mysterious boy in stripes moved the pieces telepathically. “Still, to think you’ve taken an interest in individuals…. It’s strange.”

“It is,” Alcor admitted with a self-indulgent yet sad smile. “Even I find it unusual to have had these feelings.”

The room was quiet for a moment. Then, Yamato tilted his head up just slightly--not more than a few degrees. But it was enough to convey how serious he was. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” Alcor replied.

For some reason, Erika believed him.

“However, I’m anguished they’ll probably be saddened.” His way of speaking was eccentric and detached, like Yamato’s. He was expressing feelings, yes, but through his words only. His voice was matter-of-fact. Not quite human.

“‘They’?” Yamato echoed.

“Hibiki.”

Erika furrowed her brow. Why was it always him? Everything always somehow managed to trace back to that boy in some way or another.

“He’s different from you,” Alcor stated.

Indeed, they couldn’t be more different. Hibiki was friendly, and wore his heart on his sleeve. Certainly more charismatic to the average eye than Yamato. It was no revolutionary statement.

“I think he can’t overcome the death of his friends.”

Yamato was still looking at his chess board. “His friends?” the Chief replied with almost derision. “Such things are meaningless.”

Alcor looked back at Yamato, the light from the gears outside glinting across his side profile. The eye she saw looked amused, still holding his typical poker face. But there was a shadow, detailing something deeper and more complicated. “How sad.”

“Continue to anguish alone,” the Chief sighed. “For eternity.”

“Alone, eh?”

“There is no anguish if you abandon your emotions.”

“Like you?” Again, his face didn’t change. 

Yamato’s words were calm, despite their abrasive meaning. “Shut your mouth.”

Alcor was looking down at the carpeted floor, staring at the criss-crossed shadows from the gears. “And what becomes of me should I do that?”

“Who knows?” Yamato replied. This entire time, he hasn’t looked up from his chess board. “If you can’t decide for yourself, just leave everything to me.” It was only then, after Alcor got off from the table, that the two looked at each other. “That will do.”

For a few critical moments, the two held each other’s gazes. Finally, Alcor turned around and left. Erika held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t find her. He passed by without incident, not even glancing in her direction. Even so, she had a sneaking suspicion he was aware of her presence.

She entered Yamato’s room, looking at the chess board, with its pieces scattered across, left halfway through a game. He looked up at her, his gaze unreadable. “Haruta.”

Erika clenched her fists, unsure of what to say.

 

**> Ask about Io (continue reading)**

**> Ask about Alcor (skip to next chapter)**

 

“I just wanted to know about Nitta. And why she has to die.”

He looked back at the chess board in disinterest. “Ah, eavesdropping, are we?”

She shuffled nervously, but didn’t apologize or retreat. She needed to stick to her guns. “He mentioned something about possession. What’s going on?”

He rested his chin in his hand, looking over the chess board. “You know that Mizar is coming sometime today. And as such, I have a plan. We will channel the Dragon Stream and attack the Septentrion.”

“I don’t see how this has to do with Nitta.”

He held up a hand. “And I will tell you, if you’d bother to wait. We need the demon Lugh to fully harness the power, and Lugh needs a medium at the moment to be of any use. Nitta is the only one who is compatible as a host.”

Erika sucked in a short breath. “Will she die?”

“Most likely.”

“Do we have any other option?”

The Chief massaged his temples. “Why do you care whether she dies or not? Don’t tell me you’re getting soft, Haruta.”

“Of course I’m soft,” she replied, her voice low and thick with emotion. “You should know, of all people, just how soft I am. And how easily I can be shoved against a wall.”

She didn’t intend to bring up the other night, but it had just slipped out. Though she couldn’t be entirely upset; sooner or later, she would’ve erupted had she kept silent. At least they had privacy.

Yamato’s eyes narrowed by a fraction, though he didn’t look up at her. “I’m aware of how soft you are, Haruta. Physically, at least. I can tolerate that. But the moment you become emotionally soft, you’re useless. No better than Hibiki.

_ But Hibiki’s already better than me. And you know it. _ She swallowed, feeling her throat growing tight. She would never be Hibiki, no matter how hard she tried. Slowly, Erika stopped and took a deep breath. Then another one. And one after that. Finally, she looked at Yamato, having calmed down. All her thoughts had settled, leaving her tongue light and easy to speak with. “I don’t want them to die. I don’t like it at all.”

“Then I suggest--”

“-- _ But _ ,” she interrupted, unsure how she felt at the irritated flicker of his eyelid, “that doesn’t change the fact that my loyalty is to you and you paramount. I may not agree with everything you do. I may even hate it. However, more than that, I want to help you attain your goal.” Her voice grew quiet as she actually dared to grasp his hand. His gaze met hers, and Erika made a tremendous effort to look solemn. “You helped me, and I want to help you in return. That’s what friends do, don’t they, Yamato?”

He held her gaze for several tense seconds, and Erika felt her heart stir in trepidation. Yamato pulled away. He shut his eyes, the expression across his face akin to tired exasperation. “I do not have friends.”

Her heart lurched. “Yam--”

“I’m a busy man,” he replied icily, ending any conversation. “Now go make yourself useful.”

Erika showed herself out, her feet heavy against the floor with each step.

“...And Haruta?”

She stopped, but didn’t dare turn to face him. “Yes?”

“Don’t refer to me so casually.”

Her face fell. “Yes, Chief….”

**> Continue to chapter 14**


	12. Alcor

“Do you know him? Alcor?” she asked.

The Chief didn’t look at her. “You could say that.”

Erika bit back a sharp retort at the Chief’s curtness.  _ It’s reasonable for him to be irritated at me. I was snooping. _ “When did you first meet?”

“When I was about five years old. He appeared at my residence, and I neglected to inform my parents. We played chess frequently.”

A small grin tugged at her lips. “Did you win?”

At that, even the Chief was smiling, though it was a lot more smug and self-amused. “No, though I refused to admit it at the time. I could be very bull-headed at times.”

“Aren’t all men?” Erika replied wryly. After a moment, she allowed herself to frown. No more charades. She could see the hidden irritation in his gaze. Not the impatient exasperation of waiting for everyone else to catch up, but rather actual discomfort. Something about Alcor bothered him.

“There’s more to it than that, isn’t there,” she pressed. It was phrased like a question, but they both knew it to be a statement.

“You’ve gotten bolder as of late, Haruta.”

“Don’t dodge the question,” Erika said, hoping the Chief didn’t see the red flush coloring her cheeks. 

Yamato sighed and looked out at the chess board, his expression unreadable. “I just find him…troublesome. Talking about Shining Ones and friends and the like….”

“You’re afraid you’ll turn out the same way.”

Now she could read his expression; it was stern and serious. “What do you mean by that?”

“You’re afraid of becoming soft and attached,” Erika said, chugging along. If she stopped now, she might never say her true feelings again. “You view emotions as weakness. So you decided to cast them aside.” Her fingertips drummed the surface of the table lightly. This was the hard part; she’d have to be a bit more tenuous. “The issue is, Yamato, that your vision will not come to fruition if you continue down this path.”

“Oh, now suddenly you’re a psychic?” His words may have been light-heartedly sarcastic, but his face was anything but. 

Erika swallowed. Suddenly, she felt very in-control. Like she was the big man in the room for once. “I’ve been helping Fumi with her studies. The Demon Summoning app is run on emotions and desires. That is how you obtain macca, and summon more powerful demons. By throwing your emotions away, you’re crippling yourself.”

He got up from his chair, his face intensely close to hers. “I have desires, Haruta. My desire is to see my vision for this world realized. And the strength of that desire shall forge my path.”

She shook her head. For a man who was studying college material at five years old, how could he not understand something so fundamentally simple? “That desire alone can only take you so far. The biggest reason why you’re the strongest demon tamer is because you hold immense talent and potential. All of them out there--each and every one of them--have more desires than you.”

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you quality over quantity?”

“It’s true that your desire is stronger and more fervent than anyone else’s,” Erika conceded. “But they have so many different desires that, combined together, their will to survive will end up surpassing you.” With surprising gentleness, she touched his arm, not breaking eye contact. “The doubt of whether they’ll survive or not gives them exponential strength. You, on the other hand, assume with full confidence that you will survive.

“I  _ want _ you to survive, Yamato. And because of my desire to see you survive and succeed, I found the courage to speak my mind.”

For several tense moments, the air between the two was silent. Then, Yamato smiled with a predatory affection that always made Erika’s stomach drop but her heart flutter. “I was wondering when you’d truly oppose me.”

Erika remained silent, unsure of where he was going with this.

The Chief brought his hand up and gently stroked her face. Erika let out a muffled gasp before clamping her mouth shut, struggling to hold his gaze. Her blood roared in her ears, so loud it almost drowned out his words.

“I like this side of you,” he growled, closing the distance and pressing his lips to hers.

Immediately, she melted against him, letting out little sighs as he had his way with her. The boldness Erika had possessed earlier dissipated at his touch. It was too easy to get swallowed up by the Chief--drown in his overwhelming scent. Something about it just felt so  _ right _ , as much as she denied herself with logic. (It’s not good to be involved with your boss; Yamato is not a man for love; the end of the world is upon us; there are more productive things to be doing instead.) But she silenced those nagging thoughts in the back of her mind, and returned his touch just as--if not more--eagerly. Yes, the world was ending. But on the flip side,  _ that also meant that nothing they did mattered. _

She pushed back against him a little, and he ran a finger down her jaw. She shivered and broke away, looking him in the eye.  _ To think the Chief is actually looking like this…due to me. _

“I like a bit of backbone,” he purred, “but in this case, when we’re doing things like this, remember that  _ I’m  _ the one in charge here.”

Erika swallowed. “O-Of course.” Being told what to do was what she naturally took to. She had no qualms with following his orders this time.

His thumb pressed lightly against her bottom lip, and she pouted. His amused smile sent her stomach flipping somersaults. “We have things to tend to, regarding Mizar. We’ll have to save this for later.”

God, she wanted him to touch her. But Erika was also known for her exceptional self-control, and managed to hide her disappointment.  _ By later, he means once the seventh day has passed. _ While she had no doubt he’d survive, Erika didn’t think the world would turn back exactly to the way it was. But the consequences didn’t matter; it was this or the entire world being deleted.

_ Oh yeah. Nitta is going to die. _ Her heart felt tight, but Erika didn’t know what to do. If this was the only way to defeat Mizar…. Secretly, she hoped Hibiki could do something about it. That boy had the ability to work miracles. 

As if having summoned him, Erika suddenly felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Hibiki was standing beside her, his lips about level with the top of her head. Two inches shorter than Yamato, but still just a bit taller than Erika. It was so hard to command respect when you were short.

“Is Yamato around?” he asked politely.

Erika gazed around the quarters, noticing that the Chief had left. In her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed. “No, he left to do some work. If you have a message, I can pass it to him for you.”

The boy shook his head. “No, that’s all right.” He gazed at her for a few moments. “Are you okay, Haruta? Your face is red.”

Erika flushed even redder, and tried to hide her face. “I-I’m fine. I was just…thinking about things, and you caught me off-guard.” Yamato’s kiss still burned at the forefront of her mind, but then Io’s face flashed vividly, and she temporarily forgot about the silver-haired man.  _ He’s close with Nitta. Should I…tell him? _ No, it wasn’t a good idea. He was strong enough to save her on his own; Erika didn’t need to go against Yamato’s back.

She caught one of the ears of his hoodie as he turned around to leave. Stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze, the JP’s agent stared at the floor, her cheeks painfully warm. “Do I…seem pathetic to you? Like some kind of puppet?”

Erika looked him in the eye, scared to do so. But instead of shielding or hiding, the emotion in his gaze was open. Pure and honest. “We all have a part to play. And while I may not agree with your stance on things, right now, you’re an ally. A comrade. I’d even like to consider you a friend.” He offered her a smile, genuinely kind with no strings attached. 

_ Did Yamato ever smile like that? _

This, right in front of her, right now, was the reason why Yamato would lose. And as much as Erika didn’t want that to happen, she couldn’t deny that she felt drawn to the boy. His kindness and naïveté was intoxicating. Where Yamato was cold, he was warm. “How do you do it?” she asked. “What keeps you going through all of this?”

His gaze was kind, but suddenly there was a heaviness to it that he’d never shown before. The shackles of leadership. While Yamato hid his emotions, it seemed Hibiki didn’t share all of his either. “I just want to survive. I want everyone to survive.”

_ But do you have enough power to ensure that? _ She wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer to be “yes” or “no”. 


	13. Surpassing Resolve

_ I’m sorry. This isn’t right. _ Erika longed to speak those words, but held her tongue as she stood ready by Yamato’s side. The Chief grabbed Hibiki’s wrist, keeping the boy from falling to his death off the bridge.

“Why do you hesitate?” the Chief asked, his tone a bit more impassioned than usual. “Hibiki, I was awaiting your readiness. How unfortunate.”

Yamato turned his head back to look at Erika and the bridge. “Baal.” The demon manifested upon command, its tall stature imposing.

Understanding what Yamato wanted her to do, Erika took out her phone. To her surprise, there was a new demon on there. Oberon, the fairy king. Her emotional evolution must’ve done this. “Oberon.” The fairy king appeared right away, his butterfly wings broad and regal.

A glimmer of satisfaction flickered in Yamato’s eye upon seeing the new demon. “Kill her,” he instructed.

Erika sprang into action, while Hibiki shouted in protest. “No, Yamato! Suzaku!”

The Avatar demon appeared from seemingly nowhere, engulfing itself in flame and barreling towards Erika and the two demons on the bridge. Baal ignored the blast of flame, and focused a heavy bolt of lightning towards the possessed Io.

“Stop it!” Hibiki screamed before twisting his hand out of Yamato’s grasp. The Chief actually startled, not expecting the turn of events. But Hibiki was saved by Byakko, landing on the demon’s back and racing away.

Erika focused her attention on Suzaku, understanding that threats needed to be prioritized. Oberon was primarily a healer, but thankfully he also knew some skills. The fairy king shot a blast of lightning at Suzaku, and the bird was engulfed as it screamed in agony. While it was distracted, Baal grabbed the demon before slamming it into the bridge. It offered no respite, and picked Suzaku up and punched it. Hard. The Avatar vanished with a weakened, dying cry.

“Byakko!”

The demon flashed by almost faster than the eye could see, piercing through Baal. Erika cursed, but Yamato’s demon merely shrugged off the gaping hole through its body. It threw Byakko, but a moment after, collapsed to the ground and condensed into data. The damage was more severe than Erika had initially judged. She stopped Oberon’s attack, preparing to use Samerecarm to revive Baal.

Down below, Hibiki ran towards Io. “Nitta!”

He was intercepted by Yamato. The Chief picked the shorter boy up by his collar, glaring into his eyes. “Hibiki, damn you.”

To Hibiki’s credit, he didn’t seem fazed. “Don’t you hurt Nitta!” he threatened with a determined hostility.

Yamato jerked the boy’s collar, making him wince. “Io Nitta is dead. Lose such naïve thoughts!”

“I  _ will _ protect her,” he insisted. “That’s what I promised!”

The two made intense eye contact, and Erika had to stifle a sigh. They were in a battlefield right now; was this really the time?

Io’s voice made her turn her head. “Humans are foolish in any age,” Lugh remarked, crossing Io’s arms over her chest. Was she Io or Lugh? Judging by Yamato’s words, Lugh. Io was gone now. Her legs started to fuzz out, like an old TV that had hit a patch of static. “It seems this body will soon reach its limit,” he remarked coldly. He looked over at Yamato, and raised his hand. “Mr. Hotsuin, you alone shall be judged.”

He hurled a spear of pure energy down to the Chief.  _ No! _ Erika leaped into action, using both Oberon and her own body to intercept the blast. Thankfully, her high level demon managed to bear the brunt of the blast before vanishing. Even so, it wasn’t entirely gone. A burning brightness enveloped Erika, filling her vision with nothing but a spotty flash.  _ My body…is burning up! _ She could feel her uniform fraying, burnt off her own skin. And the flesh beneath was starting to cook, too.

“Haruta!” Hibiki called.

She blinked languidly, everything becoming murky and dizzying. The sounds from the battle were growing distant--muffled as if she were underwater. Her movements were delayed by a second or two, like an online game with a spotty connection.  _ So I didn’t make it to doomsday. Great. _ Her eyes begged to be closed, wanting the sweet reprieve of sleep to steal her away from this agony. She almost gave in. Almost. But, suddenly, she could hear a voice calling her name. 

“Erika!”

It washed across her like frigid water, snapping her eyes open and startling her into alertness.  _ Yamato…. He said my name. _ And he actually sounded…worried.  _ Does that mean he cares if I survive?  _ An energy was gathering inside her, banishing the exhaustion.  _ I won’t leave your side! Not ever! That’s what I vowed to you three years ago! _ Somehow, she managed to find her phone, and gripped it in her hand. The plastic was warm, humming with power. Erika forced it upwards, concentrating her thoughts into it.  _ Protect me. _

The burning started to lessen, and her vision dimmed as the flash faded. Above her was a blue shield generated by her cellphone. The light still fought against it, pushing the shield like how a raging river slammed against a rock. Gradually, she steadied herself, pushing back against the light.

“Haruta…,” the Chief murmured from behind her. He didn’t say it again, but it was enough. She’d heard him use her first name when it mattered.

Even so, despite being able to protect herself against the energy, Erika was aware that she lacked the power to stop it. She couldn’t keep this up forever. Eventually, her shield would fail, and she would be crushed.

The sound of rapid footfalls approached, and Erika dared to turn her head to the side and look away from the surging light. It was Hibiki. He stood next to her, and actually offered out his hand. For a few intense seconds, they made eye contact. Then he spoke.

“Haruta. Let me help you. I want everyone to survive.”

Erika hesitated, wondering what he could possibly do. Even so, she couldn’t deny her own human emotions.  _ I…. I want to live! _ She threw out her hand, taking Hibiki’s grip as the shield vanished and the energy closed in. The JP’s agent shut her eyes, feeling everything grow impossibly bright.

Then, she opened them again, surprised to find herself still in one piece. But what surprised her more was Hibiki. A blue aura twisted around him, coiling like a snake as he held back the energy. Erika stumbled away from him, falling to the ground beside a standing Yamato.

“I see. So that’s it,” Yamato said, his gaze fixed intently on the boy. “Shakko…. So the dragon chose Hibiki, eh? Interesting.”

Erika turned her gaze towards him in confusion. “Huh? But I thought you were the one with that power, Chief.”

The thinnest of smiles graced his lips. “Apparently, he has it too. The dragon has chosen him. Truly remarkable.” He paused for a moment. She expected him to look irritated or sullen at having being upstaged, but instead, he merely looked pleased, and directed his words to Hibiki. “Sure enough, you bear the same karma as I. You are the one who will guide the world.”

Erika bit her lip.  _ Even if that means he overtakes you? _

But instead, the Chief offered out his hand in a show of acknowledgement. “Hibiki, take my hand.”

So it was a partnership he desired. But Erika already knew what would happen. Almost anyone who knew Hibiki could’ve guessed. A blue blast knocked Yamato back, showing the boy’s rejection of the Chief of JP’s. To the Chief’s credit, he managed not to fall, and dug his boots into the ground.

“I thought I told you…,” Hibiki said, his voice strained from all the power he was controlling. “I will use my power to protect other people!”

“Don’t interfere!” Lugh cried, summoning a ball of what seemed like flame.

“Nitta!” he screamed back, his gaze fixed intently on what had once been Io. To Erika’s shock, Hibiki began to rise off the ground, flying towards Lugh as he forced the energy back at the same time. Even with all her strength, she had just barely been able to block it. Kuze was on a whole other level. A whole other plane of existence, even.

“I told you, it’s impossible,” Lugh taunted. “No matter how much you try to stop it!”

“It’s not impossible,” Hibiki urged, streaking closer and closer to the demon like a shooting star. “I won’t let it be impossible!”

Erika stared, forgetting herself. So this was the power of his resolve. It was overwhelming--greater than anything she’d ever seen. Even Yamato, whose displays of power robbed the breath from her lungs, didn’t hold a candle to what was happening right in front of her.

“A girl named Io Nitta was here!” he cried, picking up speed. There would be a collision soon. “Nitta isn’t gone. I know it.” Hibiki’s voice took an agonized tone, filled with desperation and kindness. “I mean, you’re still here!”

For a split second, Lugh seemed to hesitate, as if something was disrupting his control. Then, he screamed, “No!” while hurling the flaming ball down towards Hibiki. It collided against his shield, lighting up the entire area in a whiteness so bright that everything was swallowed up in its intensity.

A pure white surrounded her from all sides. White static with no noise. She couldn’t even hear her heartbeat. Even Yamato, who had been next to her, was nowhere to be found. But she wasn’t worried. Gently, she could feel little petals of blue floating down. As each one touched her skin, she felt a small bloom of relief soak into her body. Hibiki’s power could both hurt and heal. Unlike Yamato’s, which could merely hurt. But then again, she was sure that Yamato’s could heal as well. He just needed to find it within himself to make it do that.

A sudden flash hit her vision as the whiteness faded, and a bang sound followed. Above the diet building, Hibiki floated in the air, holding Io’s hand. Around them, energy crackled, fighting against the chains of the magic circle. It reached a critical point before shattering, sending iridescent shards of almost glass raining down, reflecting the light. Amidst that light, she could see the two of them, embraced together as he freed Io from her constraints.  _ Will I ever be able to do that for Yamato? _ She didn’t know.

To her left, Yamato looked up at the sky--to the runes that surrounded the couple. His grin could only be described as predatory. “A miracle, eh?”

The moment did not last forever. Suddenly, Hibiki jerked back his head and yowled out in pain, and the runes faded. Io screamed as they begun to fall. Yamato sprang into action, catching the two with magic and allowing a safe landing.

Io seemed safe, but Hibiki on the other hand…. “Hibiki!” Io screamed, kneeling beside the collapsed boy.

Yamato, of course, was as calm and collected as always. “Do not underestimate Ryumyaku’s power,” he said, walking over to the two of them. Erika followed. “Hibiki’s body is by now in tatters.” The Chief pressed the call button on his phone, and lifted it to his ear in a single, fluid motion. “Come collect him. He’s half-dead by now.”

To Io’s credit, the normally cowardly girl glared at Yamato. If looks could kill, he would’ve dropped dead right then and there.

“We won’t kill him,” Yamato assured her, though his tone of voice wasn’t exactly helpful. “We’ll use all the medical magic JP’s has, make him live.” He narrowed his gaze just a fraction. “Because he’s mine.” The Chief turned on his heel and walked back towards the diet building. After a guilty glance at Io, Erika followed.

“This terrible battle…. It will be over tomorrow, right?” Io asked from behind them, her voice trembling with emotional exhaustion and weariness.

Erika looked up at Yamato. It was the Chief’s place to address Io, not hers. Even though Erika could probably answer far more gently than her boss.

“That’s right,” he replied without breaking stride or looking back. “If you live, you can see it with your own eyes: the future that’s about to begin.

“I won’t follow you,” Io said. Erika longed to look back, but kept a straight gaze forward. “I…I’m moving forward with Hibiki!” the brunette insisted.

“I care not,” Yamato answered, taking his time up the steps. His boots clicked against the stone. “Even if I must fight you all, it will be a trial needed for humanity to evolve.” A small smile took shape on his face--an animalistic, cruel pleasure in knowing bloodshed was about to take place. “When that happens, I’ll use all my power to kill you.”

Erika shivered, looking at the Chief.  _ He’s trying to save face, but he’s still smarting from Hibiki’s rejection. _ Cruelty was a common reaction to such a thing. But even so, once they found themselves alone in the diet building, Erika grasped his coat, silently telling him to stop.

“What is it, Haruta?” He refused to look at her.

Erika swallowed, her throat tightening painfully. “If you try and make him yours, you’ll lose him forever,” she whispered, her voice hardly more than a croak.

It was only then that he looked at her, his eyes sharp with collected stability. There was a raw wave of anger churning underneath the surface, however. “I am Yamato Hotsuin, the Chief of JP’s and head of the Hotsuin family. I can attain anything, should I wish to pursue it.”

Erika merely looked back at him with barely-disguised pity. He would only get angry at her if he saw it. “Yes,” she admitted, pressing her head against his chest and inhaling his scent of fine leather and musty papers. Not the most pleasant of scents, but to her, it was calming and familiar. “You can get anything you desire. Almost anything.” Her grip tightened just a little bit, tugging at his uniform. “But you can’t force people, Yamato. Not when it comes to their feelings. Taking me by force and assertion,” she murmured quietly, “may work on me. But Hibiki is different. You can’t force his heart through displays of power. You can force his hand--make him do things he’d rather not--but you can’t force his heart. He’ll just hate you for it.”

“I don’t need him to like me!” the silver-haired youth snapped, a bit gruffer than his staid mien usually allowed. “I just need him to do what I tell him to.”

_ Both Hibiki and I just want to help you, _ Erika thought sadly, but opted to remain silent.


	14. Final Day

Erika coughed, looking at the speckled red marks dotting her sleeve. It was almost impossible to keep up with Yamato. The Chief was darting around, aiming powerful blasts at Benetnasch without the aid of a demon. Even in her wildest dreams, she hadn’t imagined his power to be at such a level. It took all her strength to back him up, supplying him with her mana and avoiding fatal strikes.

Suddenly, a piercing light shot through one of the parts of Benetnasch, and it erupted in a spout of blood. Erika held her breath; she knew what had caused it.

“Hibiki?” Yamato said, turning his head to look for the boy.

Benetnasch fired another laser, slicing through Byakko. The demon vanished.

“Look out!” Erika screamed, darting out of the way just in time. Benetnasch slammed into the ground right where Yamato stood, the cloud of dust making it difficult to assess the situation. She turned to look as Hibiki ran towards the Septentrion, screaming at the top of his lungs.

It fired a laser at him, and he merely raised his arm, the power of Ryumyaku forming a shield to protect him. “You abandoned them, didn’t you?” he snarled, holding back the light from killing Daichi, Io, and Makoto behind him. “You abandoned your comrades!”

A purple light flashed, and suddenly Benetnasch was being pushed back up towards the sky. “Nuisances are of no use,” Yamato replied, straightening up so that he was standing. The barrier emanating from his hand still held, keeping the Septentrion at bay.

“Yamato! What do you mean, nuisances?!” Hibiki screamed, keeping a steady beam of power aimed at Benetnasch. “You have no qualms about using people and tossing them aside?!”

“Why all this now?” the Chief answered, his voice a tad strained from holding back the creature. “I believe I told you at the start: There is no room for mercy.”

“If there isn’t, then what?!” Hibiki yelled back. “To survive like that…. How is that survival?! What can be gained?”

Erika braced herself, focusing more of her mana into helping Yamato. The ground was trembling beneath her at the sheer force of the battle.

Yamato continued to hold Benetnasch at bay, not looking away. “Through Polaris’ power,” he answered, “I will create a new order.” He looked at Hibiki. “Then shall humanity properly thrive.”

“But that’s just  _ your _ selfishly imposed order!”

“The world is selfish as it is. Someone must change things. Don’t tell me you don’t understand as such.”

“I  _ don’t _ understand!” the boy screamed back. “How could I? I don’t want some future built on the deaths of my friends!” As if to punctuate his point, he pushed back on the energy, and part of Benetnasch exploded. In tandem, Yamato pushed another part of the Septentrion back, and looked over at Hibiki.

“Then what do you want?” he asked.

“To fix things,” Hibiki replied immediately. “One more time! Everyone’s wanted to protect the world as it is! No matter how twisted it may be. We should change things by human hands!”

Erika thought back to her parents, and how they had exploited her. She’d never been allowed to have a normal life. Never been offered friendship, or unconditional love. From the moment she put a brush to paper, she was but a pawn on the chess board of life. But even so, even with all that misery…she still enjoyed her life. She liked working with JP’s. She liked sketching portraits of Makoto. She liked being by Yamato’s side. She liked helping Fumi with her experiments.

_ And now Fumi’s dead. All for his ideals. _

“That garbage?” Yamato sniffed, his eyes slanted in derision and anger. “If things could have changed, they already would have been. There is no hope for the weak.”

The glowing light from Benetnasch was slowly illuminating them as it prepared to fire a shot. Erika tensed.

“That’s why you want to remake things, huh?” Hibiki retorted, his eyes blazing with a rage she hadn’t seen from him before. “No!”

Yamato’s words were so low, even Erika could barely hear them. “I’d wanted you to follow me,” he whispered. His eyes were cold and hard with disappointment. “How unfortunate.”

Benetnasch fired. The moment the beam met the shield, the earth seemed to implode. Erika screwed her eyes shut, feeling the force engulf her. The wind was enough to carry a grown man off his feet, and she held onto a rocky outcrop for dear life. She watched as the barrier Yamato and Hibiki held up began to crack and shatter.

_ No. _

It turned into a spiderweb, spreading across the rest of the shield as the two struggled to hold it together.

_ No…! _

The air grew hotter. Tears welled at her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. For a moment, the barrier seemed to hold. Then, it shattered.

**_NO!_ **

“ _ Yamato _ !” she screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her throat begin to bleed.

As the dust settled, a large figure appeared. She blinked, unsure if she was hallucinating or not. The demon stood up, its black body dark as night. “Hee ho!” it echoed in a menacing voice.

Her gaze was drawn to Daichi, who was panting as his phone sparked. Had he summoned the demon? Daichi of all people? “Stop picking on Hibiki!” he shouted, his clothes dirty and smeared with dust.

_ That demon. It’s Black Frost! _ she realized. A demon more powerful than Baal or Cerberus. And leagues above Oberon.

“Go! My demon, Black Frost!” Daichi shouted, holding out his phone.

“Hee ho!” the demon cried as it lurched towards Benetnasch. It was massive. Every step it took made the ground tremble a little. It summoned bufudyne, skewering the Septentrion in a rain of blood. When Benetnasch fired, the demon shrugged off the assault. 

Erika’s mouth dropped in disbelief. What power!

Daichi was trembling, his entire arm engulfed in the summoning aura. “Hope, huh?” he spat, his voice cracking. “We’ve got it. After all, we’re still alive!”

“That’s right!” Hibiki shouted, throwing his arm forward and firing a laser at the Septentrion. “Let’s go back to that day. Let’s do it over again. We can do that!”

Black Frost punched Benetnasch, shattering the Septentrion in a single motion. When it tried to recover, Hibiki used Ryumyaku’s power to instigate an assault, preventing it from doing so.

Erika suddenly looked up, a bit bewildered to see the Chief floating, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s over. Septentriones,” he said simply. He aimed his hand at Benetnasch and fired a powerful psi beam. The Septentrion shattered, fading into a glowing ball of purple and blue light.

She fell to her knees, panting. “It’s…over,” she murmured in shock. Everything was silent. Even the bustling Tokyo was all but empty, the last of the human survivors having been killed. Airi, Jungo, Hinako, and the others…. JP’s was gone. Her home for the past three years had been obliterated.

“We’ve survived the seven days of judgment.” Yamato looked down at his gloved hand. Erika noticed the bruise underneath his left eye. She wasn’t looking too good either. “Humanity wins.”

“No, Yamato,” Hibiki replied, clutching his injured arm to his chest, staggering. Daichi and Io stood next to him, looking uncertain. “I’m…not letting you go.”

“Hibiki. Then kill me,” the Chief replied simply, his back turned to the boy. “If you aren’t prepared to do that, then shut up. But if you intend to stand in my way…,” he angled his body to the side and looked at Hibiki through the side of his gaze, “I’ll kill you.”

Erika tensed, sensing the fight that was about to break out.

“No, Yamato,” the staid voice of Alcor interrupted. Erika jerked her head up high to look at the white-haired man floating in the air. He had one hand fixed on his hip, and a gentle smile tugging at his lips. “I won’t let you kill Hibiki.”

His voice was calm and non-threatening. But beneath them lay a sediment of determination. Erika felt goosebumps travel up her skin. He was really serious about this. Was she ready to go up against a god?


	15. No Regrets

“I’m going, too,” Erika said. “To save the Chief.”

“Not you too!” Hibiki pleaded.

The brunette shook her head. In the back of her mind, both Yamato’s and Makoto’s dead face clips rang urgently. But yet for some reason, she felt so calm. More sure of herself than ever before. “Just like Makoto, the Chief saved me too.” A small smile came to her at the memory. “I was a meal ticket to my parents. Only useful as long as I could draw. I was a pawn--to them and to everyone else.” Her fist clenched at her side. “But Yamato was the  _ only _ one to offer me his hand. He was the only one to be honest to me about the fact that I was a pawn. Loyalty and honesty are the two things I value most.”

“But--”

“I don’t know if the meritocracy he dreams of will be an ideal world,” Erika interrupted. She held her head high. “But as long as I am alive, I will make sure to look out for the world. And the Chief.” Tears began to well up in her eyes, her inner worry for Yamato getting to her. “I love him, after all….”

Their phones suddenly chimed, and they flipped them open. “A friend’s dead face clip has arrived,” the combined voices of both the Ticos announced.

Erika smiled sadly.  _ So that’s the way it’s going to be. _ But yet, in the face of death, she felt at ease. She understood now. She was finding her own path, by her own volition. Being at Yamato’s side was her choice, not her obligation. Love motivated her, but so did faith. Erika knew deep down that Yamato had what it took to lead the new world. Frankly, she didn’t care how it all ended; she just wanted to go back to when things were simple. When Tokyo was loud and cars constantly honked at each other.  _ Besides…resolve is a luxury reserved for those on the sidelines.  _

“You don’t need to do this,” Daichi started, reaching his hand towards her.

Erika turned her head, respectfully and silently declining. “Yamato is stubborn, cold, detached, awkward at times, and doesn’t know how to connect with people.” By now, she was freely crying, the moonlight illuminating her tears as they fell towards the ground. “But he’s also the most steadfast man I’ve ever met, and he sticks to his guns no matter what. He’s a good person, when it comes down to it. He just doesn’t know how to show it.”

She smiled at them. Her body suddenly felt so light.  _ I’m with you, Yamato. Always. _ “Like Makoto said: Take care of the Chief.” She took her phone out and put it forward. The summoning aura surrounded her, and this time, she felt entirely in control amidst it. The power was an extension of her body, not something to be fought.

A demon appeared: a woman with a long snake circling her body. Her appearance was nothing intimidating, but Erika could feel the demon’s raw power like a pulsating aura. “Lilith,” she commanded.  _ The woman cursed by God because she dreamed of being equals with Adam. Or perhaps even surpassing him.  _ Maybe her goals were not as lofty, but no God, Polaris or otherwise, would stop Erika from taking a stand.

Lilith stood at attention while Erika summoned Lorelei. “Goodbye,” she said to the three before taking off. She had a dead face clip to prevent.  

It took a while to find Yamato, but she did. Eventually. He stood at the lip of a crater, while Alcor looking at him from the center. Erika rushed ahead, but it would be a few crucial seconds before she could reach him.

Suddenly, Alcor sent two of his wires out from the ground, snagging the Chief and pulling the two of them together. “Bastard!” she heard Yamato spit.

Slowly, they began rising into the air.  _ I’m not going to reach him in time…! _ Desperately, she looked at her phone. There was one more demon she had. One that she had forgotten about. The Chief’s words, spoken to her years ago, echoed in her head.  _ Never summon more than two demons at a time. _ There were limits to the human body, after all. He had not told her what the repercussions would be, but she could only imagine.

“You plan to kill us both?” Yamato demanded, unable to move in the bindings.

Erika summoned her demon, immediately feeling an agonizing tug on her mind. “Barong! Warp step!”

With the blink of an eye, she had swapped places with Yamato, who was in Lorelei’s arms. The demon set the Chief down, and the two of them made eye contact.

“Erika!” he called, outstretching his hand. But even the Chief was powerless to stop this turn of events.

She looked him in the eye, feeling tears drip down her face. She didn’t see Makoto; the woman was probably dead.  _ More friends that have left me behind. _ “Yamato,” she croaked, forcing herself to smile, despite the splitting pain in her head and the fear of imminent death, “you were…the force I needed in my life to keep moving.” He remained silent, watching her. Her heart twisted, both in happiness and fear.

“Get out of there! That’s an order!” he demanded, but she could see just a tiny bit of his facade crumbling.

She winced, feeling her body fuzz out, like Io’s had on Friday. “It’s…no use,” she panted, her voice strained from the pain. “I’m not long for this world anyway. My body can’t handle…having summoned this many demons.” As if to punctuate her point, she coughed, blood dripping down her chin.

But even so, she smiled. She couldn’t stop smiling. Because the look the Chief had on his face right now was one of grief, and anger. And that look was purely for her. “Ah, there it is,” she said, her voice trembling as more tears poured down her face. Alcor couldn’t stop his self-destruction now. They were both damned. “That look on your face…I’ve always wanted to see it.” She offered him one last smile, noticing the way the Chief gritted his teeth.

Then, she was enveloped by Alcor’s wires, and they exploded.

In the final seconds, surrounded by darkness and the odd warmth of Alcor pressed up against her, she felt like she was back at home, hiding under her bed from the shadows.

“I’m sorry for breaking Yamato,” Alcor whispered. 

Erika smiled sadly. “The Chief isn’t broken. Not completely.

“But now it’s up to Hibiki to help him.”

A memory came to her. It was one she revisited frequently, as it was one of her favorites.

* * *

 

_ Erika sat at the  _ chabudai _ , her arms folded neatly into her  _ furisode. _ Her mother insisted constantly on her wearing formal, traditional Japanese clothing.  _ It matches your image _ , she had said frequently. _

_ Today, she was supposed to meet a government official. She didn’t know the details, but he had approached her parents the other day at one of her art shows, and had asked to meet with Erika personally. According to her mother, he was a handsome young boy about her age.  _ How is a government official only 14 years old?  _ But he had apparently shown them ID, and they believed him. _

_ Erika didn’t bother wondering what this whole thing was about. Her parents obviously wanted to get her socialising, and to meet a wealthy, influential man to marry. Apparently, the boy was the heir of an ancient and renowned family, inheritor of exorbitant wealth. He was also a genius, or so she’d heard. Of course, she didn’t believe any of it. There had to be some catch. Maybe he was violent, or just plain unpleasant. All of the men her parents had urged her to meet were. _

_ She bowed her head as she heard his approaching footsteps over the tatami mats. “Welcome,” she said simply, not wanting to make it obvious she didn’t know his name. When she finally dared to look up, her cheeks reddened. He was indeed handsome; silver hair crowned his face, and his eyes were a sharp lavender. Certainly the most handsome man she’d ever seen. But she averted her gaze after a moment, not wanting to stare.  _ He  _ must  _ be unpleasant or something.

_ He knit his fingers together, looking over at her. He was wearing a men’s kimono, with a green and pink cherry blossom pattern. The way he looked at her--so cold and calculating--made her want to shiver. “Greetings. My name is Yamato Hotsuin, heir to the Hotsuin clan.” _

_ She dipped her head. “I am Erika Haruta, a traditional Japanese painter. I also do realism, expressionism, and many others.” _

_ He raised an eyebrow. “I am actually here to speak to you about your piece called ‘Angel in Black’.” _

_ Her heart dropped.  _ Oh. Another person who thinks I’m crazy. _ Her parents were about ready to take her to a home if she kept up with her current behavior. Nobody believed her when she told them the story behind that painting. _

_ “Do you wish to buy it?” she asked flatly, her tone less kind than before. _

_ “No. I’m more interested in the story behind it.” _

_ She sighed. This again. “I stand by what I said before. You can’t get me to change my mind. Trust me; plenty of others have tried.” _

_ Hotsuin shook his head. “No, no. I believe you.” He narrowed his gaze and leaned forward slightly. “What you saw that day was real.” _

_ Erika bit her cheek, feeling her excitement begin to rise. “You mean…you’ve seen them too?” she whispered in disbelief. _

_ “Of course. That is a creature called Lailah.” He studied her, and she fought the urge to squirm under his scrutinous gaze. “But to think you managed to survive such an encounter. You’re no ordinary civilian.” _

_ Erika shuffled uncomfortably. “I just got lucky. I struck it with a pipe and it left me alone.” Already, she could tell he didn’t believe her. _

_ But instead of calling her out, he merely folded his hands again and looked at her. “Would you like to put yourself to good use? I can assure you: There are much better things in life for you than painting.” _

_ She swallowed nervously. “What do you want me to do?” _

_ His words were simple, but yet hit her with the force of a truck: “I want you to be my pawn. Be useful to the world and help me save it.” _

_ Erika wanted to ask him what he meant, but there were so many questions swimming through her mind. Save the world? What was he talking about? She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “Very well. I’d like to meet with you again, and you can explain what you mean.” _

_ He shook his head. “I’m afraid that’s classified information. Unless you join my organization, I cannot tell you anything.” _

_ She frowned. Yes, that creature had scared her. But at the same time, she felt like this was a prelude to something more. A threat that hung on the horizon. And most of all, this man, Yamato Hotsuin, had actually been honest with her. The only information he held back from her was information he wasn’t at liberty to say. But finally, she was hearing someone who would admit it.  _ I’m a pawn.  _ He respected her enough to say it to her face. Some would argue that respect meant not using someone. But Erika understood that it wasn’t so simple. After all, her parents loved her, yet they still used her for their own advancement. Respect and other emotions didn’t always go hand-in-hand. _

_ The two of them stood up as Yamato prepared to leave. By the door were two sharply-dressed men in uniform. “JP’s” the lapel read. Immediately, Erika’s parents appeared. _

_ “Are you all finished?” her mother asked, eyes searching for any answers in the boy’s demeanor. “Would you like anything for the road? I make some really good ginseng tea.” _

_ “No thank you,” he replied, walking towards the door. Erika followed him to the entrance. Right as he stepped outside, he turned around, his two agents flanking his sides. He offered out his gloved hand to her. “Shall I hear from you again?” _

_ She smiled and took it. “You shall.” _

_ She already had a feeling at the time that that outstretched hand had saved her. _

* * *

 

“I don’t regret it,” she whispered.

And she didn’t. Even when her body was consumed by the explosion, erasing her existence off the face of the earth.

 

**> If you chose to ask about Alcor in chapter 13, skip to chapter 18**

**> If you chose to ask about Io in chapter 13, continue to the next chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter fucked me up. I ended up really happy with the turn Erika's character took.


	16. Bad End

“Erika! I’m going out for a little bit! Don’t get into trouble!” Mrs. Haruta called.

Erika didn’t reply. She sat on the tatami mats in her painting room, the only illumination being the sunlight that shone through the glass patio door.  _ I need to get ready for my award ceremony,  _ she thought, but made no move to get up. It was hard to muster the effort when she couldn’t care less. She’d been in countless ceremonies just like it. Her kimono always itched, and her speech was always written for her. Her parents didn’t trust her with something so important, after all. What if she said something that wasn’t elegant?

Later, she was due to have a meeting with a famous painter’s upcoming apprentice. She’d already met him before, but that was in company of others. Even then, she noticed the hungry way he looked at her body. Not Erika; her figure was all he cared about. And her parents had noticed that, too. So they invited him over, no doubt hoping for a marriage discussion.

Frankly, she just wanted to disappear. Maybe she could run away to another country. The States, maybe? Perhaps Mexico; she’d heard it was easy to disappear there. Then again, she’d stick out like a sore thumb. Not to mention her parents would never stop looking for her, even if they had to cross the ends of the earth doing so. They loved her, in their own way. Even if they used her for their own success, they did love their daughter.

She remembered a time when they had showed it. When her father had picked her up and swung Erika around as she laughed, and when her mother used to read her stories before bed. The love wasn’t gone, but the displays of it were. They didn’t want to take her away from her painting time, after all. Who knew when she’d churn out her next masterpiece? Not like it mattered. Frankly, she could vomit on a piece of paper and someone would buy it just because she made it. At 17, she was one of the youngest renowned artists in Japan.

Wanting to calm herself, she picked up a piece of paper and began to sketch. While she did so, her mind wandered. What would it be like to be free, with friends and making her own choices? She’d never had a friend before. Though sometimes she could’ve sworn she’d had, but couldn’t remember. The feeling was there on her mind, but the memory itself just out of reach. Perhaps it was from a past life or something, and she was a reincarnation.

Looking down at the paper, she frowned. She’d meant to draw a bird, but why was there a portrait instead? It was a bust of a young man with longer hair and an elegant face. Just looking at it, her chest stirred with emotions she couldn’t describe. But why? She’d never seen him before. Erika would’ve remembered a face like his.

Feeling an almost panicked sense of urgency and budding unease, she grabbed another piece of paper. She needed to draw something--anything. But before she knew it, she’d drawn another portrait of the man. As if muscle memory, she drew the little dips and crevices of his face, the slope of his cheekbones. She focused especially on his eyes, and the burning yet cold determination that smoldered in the depths. When she was done, it looked like she was staring at a photograph.

Again and again, she tried to sketch on the papers. No matter how basic the sketches began, soon enough, they gradually took the shape of his profile. With each one, she grew increasingly more erratic.

Erika dropped the papers and they fluttered to the floor. She rested her hands against the tatami mats, staring down at the floor and trying to stabilize herself. Something wet and warm dripped down her cheeks. With a pang, she realized she was crying. Why did looking at this man’s portrait make her feel so strange? So happy yet pained at the same time. It was intense enough to swallow her up.

“ _ Who are you? _ ” she choked out, digging her nails into the tatami. For some reason, he felt like an old friend. Or at least, how she imagined friends felt like. Something about it twisted her heart so tight she swore it was about to pop. She squeezed her head, as if that would banish the feelings. But they persisted.

Erika looked down at the first portrait. It laid on the floor, lit up by sunlight. He was so cold and self-assured, his smile reminiscent of a hunter. She looked at the last portrait. In contrast, the man looked pained and vulnerable. Grief flared in his eyes, as much as he tried to mask it. It just…made no sense to her. Sometimes at night, when she slept in her futon, she could swear someone’s warmth was pressed against her. But it was like a phantom pain; it wasn’t real. Every time she looked, the room was empty. Alone. As always. 

_ Who are you indeed? _ she wondered, running her finger over the paper gently, as if stroking his face.


	17. Good End

Erika stifled a yawn, stretching as she walked out of the diet building, Yamato at her side. Today she wore her JP’s uniform, though she longed for something cuter. But if she wore a dress, it would likely be torn up; they had been called to a local shrine in response to reports of a rogue demon.

“Our chauffeur is here,” she sighed, looking at the two finely-dressed agents waiting by the car. One was Makoto, and while no one spoke, Erika shared a friendly glance with the woman.

Yamato merely closed his eyes in weariness, and she had to hide a smile. He was especially cute whenever he did that. She wanted to sleep in, but both of their schedules were very busy. It was a rare day when both of them managed to get to bed without collapsing. 

Of course, officially, her quarters were on a different floor. But everyone knew that she frequently spent the night in Yamato’s room. It was no secret, though it wasn’t open to be discussed, either. After all, sharing a bed with your fiance was nothing unusual.

As they got inside the back of the car and were granted their privacy, she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He didn’t move, but she could see him start to smile just a little. The Chief was certainly not a fan of PDA, and only when they were alone did he show any reaction to her advances. He especially didn’t like it when she acted affectionate in public either. Even now, in the back of the car, he didn’t dare do anything more than hide a tiny smile, for fear of either Makoto or the other agent glancing in the rearview mirror. But she liked that about him. It made it all the more rewarding when she managed to get a reaction from the man. 

They had met three years ago, when he’d approached her for her unique artworks depicting demons. Erika had seen them when she was younger, and that had morphed into an obsession that dominated every aspect of her art, worrying her parents and sponsors. But then Yamato had approached her, and offered her a place at JP’s.

He’d broached the subject of marriage about a year ago. They were working on some research in his study late one night, and he mentioned that one day he’d have to pass his job onto the next Hotsuin, whoever that may be. His family had always married for benefit, not love. Those with magical proficiency were prioritized, and the Hotsuins often married young. Their job was a dangerous one, after all.

Before that, they’d been dancing around each other, having moments that seemed like more than just professionalism--bodies getting too close, his touch electrifying against her skin, tension when they played chess during downtime, faces only inches apart as they held gazes--but Erika hadn’t dared to actually confess her feelings for the Chief. Once he’d mentioned that, though, she couldn’t help but prod with questions.

“I was thinking to myself that perhaps you would make a good candidate,” he had said finally. “My family would approve, considering the power of the demons you summon. And I assume that yours would as well.” He had paused, not looking up from the desk, his tone casual as if he was just discussing something irritating that Fumi did. “Of course, that’s just a hypothetical. My family has not pushed me on the topic of marriage yet.”

Erika’s face had lit up with a warm crimson. “I know that feeling. My family has been pushing me to marry, and to secure our future.” She had forced a small, awkward laugh, unable to look at him. “At this rate, they’re probably going to sell me at an auction.”

“Then it would be in the best interests of both of us to get married, no?”

And that was that. It was awkward and out of the blue, but Yamato Hotsuin had never been a romantic man. People were not his strong suit. He’d told Erika before that he liked how she didn’t ask a lot of questions and didn’t need to be told twice. She usually knew what he was thinking without him having to communicate it.

Just as they were pulling out onto the road, a loud voice called out, “I can’t explain it, okay?!”

There was a boy standing right beside the gate--a high schooler no older than 18. His hair was curly, and he wore a bunny hoodie that Erika made a mental note to look for online later. The boy’s blue eyes were piercing. Upon seeing them, his eyes widened. “Yamato. Haruta.”

Erika tilted her head to the side. “Sorry, do I know you? Yamato, do you know this boy? Is he a friend?”

“No, I have no friends.” The Chief looked out the window for a few moments, and the two made eye contact. Then Yamato offered a tiny smile, and the car drove away. 

As they drove away. Erika giggled, looking over at Yamato. The Chief was actually smiling to himself a little. “I didn’t know you had friends,” she teased. “Did you meet him during a mission or something?”

He sighed and crossed his arms. “I don’t have friends. I already told you.”

“Oh, come on. There’s no way--hm?” Suddenly, Erika squinted. Something about his face was different. “Hey, when did you get that scar?”

“This? I’ve always had it,” he replied.

She furrowed her brow. Surely she would’ve noticed a scar like that. It was a little cut, vertically crossing down towards his chin, about an inch or two long. How could she have missed it? But then she shrugged, and dismissed it as her being ditzy. Leaning up against him, she gazed into his eyes and smiled playfully.

“It’s a good day,” the Chief remarked softly to himself.

Makoto turned her head back to look at him. “Sir?”

Erika frowned. “You’ve been acting weird today.”

“Don’t worry.” He brushed a finger over the scar. “It’s just my state of mind.”

Erika looked him in the eye, intrigued by his odd behavior. “We’ve been really busy lately. How about after this, you clear your schedule?”

He raised an eyebrow. “And do what?”

She grinned. “Your room?”

He smiled slightly and placed a gentle hand on her head, giving her all the affirmation she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know this won't get a lot of views, but I appreciate every single one of you who enjoyed it. I might start writing Granblue Fantasy fanfiction, but I'm not sure. It depends on my schedule (and my intensity). I especially love comments, so please feel free to leave one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know this won't get a lot of views, but I appreciate every single one of you who enjoyed it. I might start writing Granblue Fantasy fanfiction, but I'm not sure. It depends on my schedule (and my intensity). I especially love comments, so please feel free to leave one!


End file.
